


An Unexpected Year

by maiacoenn



Category: Daniel Sharman - Fandom, Danielle Campbell - Fandom, Dove Cameron - Fandom, Dylan O'Brien - Fandom, Zendaya - Fandom
Genre: British, Coming Out, F/F, F/M, LGBT, Lesbian, Love, Love Story, Romance, School, Story, Summer, Teenagers, gays, teen, unexcepted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiacoenn/pseuds/maiacoenn
Summary: Being thirteen years old, do you remember how it was back then? Feeling for the very first time something special for someone you've always seen as your friend. I remember perfectly those times but I couldn't explain to myself why my heart chose to love that one person. That one girl. All my friends were talking about loving guys and I was the only one having feelings for a girl. So I brought myself to forget her, it probably was just a phase like everyone always says. And with time flying around, with arguments happening and with distance breaking us apart, I completely forgot her. Chloé Moore was definitely out of my life. Until this morning. When I woke up, getting ready for the first day of my last year, did I know that I was going to see her again? And that all the feelings that went away would come back in a heartbeat?
Relationships: Chloé/Jackson, Emily/Chloé, Emily/Max, Samantha/Jake
Kudos: 2





	1. Chloé.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, for y'all to imagine the characters as I see them and to have an idea of their voices and appearances, I wanted to tell you their names !
> 
> Emily is played by the beautiful Dove Cameron 
> 
> Chloé has Danielle Campbell as actress 
> 
> Jake is of course played by Mackenyu Arata
> 
> Samantha is Alisha Boe 
> 
> Allison, a beautiful redhead, is played by Madelaine Petsch 
> 
> Jackson obviously played by the one and only Dylan O’Brien 
> 
> Max, our british guy, is Daniel Sharman 
> 
> Ryan is played by Jaden Smith
> 
> Léa is played by the talented Lily Collins
> 
> Elena, Emily's very first girlfriend, played by Margaux Depre (@margaux_depre on instagram)
> 
> Alex, making a cameo in the chapter five, is played by Zendaya.
> 
> Mila, Chloé's little sister, is played by the cute Scarlett Estevez
> 
> I hope y'all saw them as I saw them.  
> Tell me what you think about them !  
> Enjoy reading the story as much as I did while writing it !
> 
> The story is over and has five chapters.  
> Thank you so much for everyone time, means a lot.
> 
> This is my very first short story written in a foreign language.  
> There might be mistakes and I apologize for it !
> 
> I really hope you guys will love it, this story means a lot to me.  
> I was quite vulnerable while writing it…
> 
> Have an amazing reading,  
> Maïa.

It’s six in the morning, my alarm rings for the second time, I finally shut it up and get out of my bed.  
I'm getting ready for my first day as a senior student.  
My short blond hair is messy and need a good shower. With the bit of motivation that I own, I walk to the bathroom and lock the door.   
As soon as I finish it, I grab something to eat, kiss my mom goodbye and jump in my car, I'm already late. I'm turning the radio on and start thinking who I will be this year with, I hope Samantha and Jake will be in my class, I won't survive the year without them.

I have finally arrived and getting nervous about my class.  
I see Jake and Samantha, hands holding hands, they've been dating for almost two years and are the cutest.

I'm about to say hi when I see that Jake is a little bit sad.

\- What's wrong Jake ?

Sam and Jake look at each others before looking at me

\- Listen Em, we're not in the same class.

I chuckle, last time I checked it wasn't April fool 

\- What do you mean ?

\- Sam and I are together and you are with...

\- With who Jake ?

\- You are with her Em, answers Samantha, You are with Chloé.

I don't even answer, it can't be real, I can't be in the same class that the girl I fell for and destroyed everything around us.

I decide to talk to the provisor even though my friends told me not to.

\- Please Sir, you don't understand, I can't be in that class please, I will literally do anything to be with Jake Smith and Samantha Olsen.

\- Look Emily, I'm deeply sorry but I can't do anything for you, you're gonna have to spend the year without your friends.

It's six in the morning, my alarm rings for the second time, I finally shut it up and get out of my bed.  
I'm getting ready for my first day as a senior student.

My short blond hair is messy and need a good shower. With the bit of motivation that I own, I walk to the bathroom and lock the door. As soon as I finish it, I grab something to eat, kiss my mom goodbye and jump in my car, I'm already late. I'm turning the radio on and start thinking who I will be this year with, I hope Samantha and Jake will be in my class, I won't survive the year without them.

I have finally arrived and getting nervous about my class.  
I see Jake and Samantha, hands holding hands, they've been dating for almost two years and are the cutest.  
I'm about to say hi when I see that Jake is a little bit sad.

\- What's wrong Jake ?  
Sam and Jake look at each others before looking at me

\- Listen Em, we're not in the same class.  
I chuckle, last time I checked it wasn't April fool 

\- What do you mean ?  
\- Sam and I are together and you are with...  
\- With who Jake ?  
\- You are with her Em, answers Samantha, You are with Chloé.  
I don't even answer, it can't be real, I can't be in the same class that the girl I fell for and destroyed everything around us.  
I decide to talk to the provisor even though my friends told me not to.

\- Please Sir, you don't understand, I can't be in that class please, I will literally do anything to be with Jake Smith and Samantha Olsen.  
\- Look Emily, I'm deeply sorry but I can't do anything for you, you're gonna have to spend the year without your friends.  
If someone would have told me this morning that after five years of being with them, I would spend the last one with the only person I didn't want to see, I wouldn't have woken up.  
Let me explain you the situation, Chloé is the typical straight girl, beautiful as an angel, the sweetest and popular.  
We used to be really close friends for a few years but then we just stopped talking but the thing is that when I saw her again last year, I just realized how beautiful she was.  
I finally accepted the fact that I was in love with her at that moment, I used to have "feelings" for her but as a friend, I was only 13 years old, how was I supposed to know that girls could love girls ?

So here we go, let's act like if everything was ok and that I don't lose my breath every single time I see her.  
The bell rings and the first class begins, as always, I sit next to the teacher at the front row and as always, no one is sitting next to me until now, until her.  
\- Hey Em, been a while! Can't believe we're in the same class again!   
\- Yeah, that's crazy.  
I try not to be awkward but damn I can't even talk when I'm around her, she's even more beautiful when she's close. I know, I sound desperate, but everything about her is perfect.

\- Do you mind if I seat ? You're literally the only person that I know here.  
\- I thought that Kevin, Allison, Noah and Mike were your friends.  
\- I hang out with them yes, but I'm not as close to them as I'm with you.  
While she says that she's looking straight into my eyes, gosh, this year is going to be long.

\- Oh, okay.. Then, yeah sure, you totally can, like you said it's been a while since we weren't in the same class.  
As she sits she says the only sentence that I wans't expeciting.

\- Awesome, it'll remind us some memories.  
I smile at her and the class starts.

It's been two years since I didn't really talk to her, it's so awkward, I feel like she's a total stranger, that she's not the same anymore.  
What if I fell in love with the Chloé that I knew years ago ? What if I was in love with the idea of her ?

\- You ok ?  
\- Um yes, yes, I am, why ?  
\- I don't know, you seemed... disconected.  
Ok but seriously, isn't she the cutest ?

\- I'm fine, don't worry, I am just thinking about the fact that this year is gonna be awful.  
She laughs with me while I say that. That laugh, I missed that damn laugh.

\- It's gonna be ok, I'll be by your side Em, like when we were kids.  
The class ends, Jake and Sam are waiting for me outside the room.

\- Hey Em, everything is ok ?  
\- Yes Sam, I got this don't worry.  
Why am I lying ? The only thing I wanna do when I'm around her is tell her how much I love her and care about her. Told you I was desperate.

\- Don't you think it might be the time to ask her out ?  
If I could kill someone by looking at them, Jake would be dead right now.

\- Are you insane ? Did you forget about the part where she says that she's heterosexual ?  
\- Oh come on, we both know that she's lying. Just ask her to go to the Gay Pride with you.   
\- It won't change a thing Jake, please Sam, tell him.  
Sam looks at me.

\- He's not wrong Emily, you should ask her to come with you, the Gay Pride is for everyone she won't think about a date.  
I look up and sigh.

\- Ok, fine, I will ask her out.  
\- Awesome, here she comes, break a leg!  
\- WHAT ? Don't leave me guys please!   
\- Sorry we don't hear you, byeeee.  
Oh gosh I hate them, I turn around and see Chloé with all her friends.  
Is it selfish to say that sometimes, I truly wished she wasn't popular ?  
She doesn't smile, which is weird because she didn't stop smiling when I was with her.  
I'm whispering, I got this, I can do it...

\- Hey Chloé, what's up ?  
What's up ? Am I really gonna say "What's up" ? 

\- Hey Chloé, I know you're busy right now-  
Busy ? She's with her friends, not with the President.  
Oh crap, here she comes.

\- Hey Chlo,  
God, did I just say Chlo ? I didn't call her like that for ages.

\- I was wondering if you would like to go to the Gay Pride with me this Saturday..  
\- Yeah sure, why not, I'm going with some friends but we can meet up there.  
She has this huge smile on her face who reminds me how sweet she is  
.  
\- Really ? You said you weren't doing anything this weekend Chloé.  
\- I changed my mind Ryan, Allison and I planned to go yesterday.  
\- Ok cool, well, I'll text you the details.  
I'm about to leave when Chloé calls me in the middle of the hallway.

\- Hold on Em, I changed my number, let me give you my new one.  
\- Ok perfect, see you in class later.  
I smile one last time hoping that she smiles back but she just winks.

\- See you later.  
As soon as I'm not around her aymore I call Sam.

\- Hello ?  
\- Hey Sam, it's me, I did it, I asked her out!  
\- Where are you ?  
\- At our place.  
\- Don't move, I'm coming.  
Sam and I know each other for a few years now, we are like sisters, she knows every details of my life and I know all about hers, I seriously don't know what I would do without her.

\- Hey so what happened ?  
\- I did it, and she said yes! I'm going to the Gay Pride with Chloé, Sam!   
\- Oh my god that's awesome! What happened ? I wanna know everything !  
\- Ok so she was with her friends but I had the courage to stop her and talk to her, I literally called her Chlo, I didn't call her like that for-  
\- Ages, I know.  
We both laugh and I continue my story.

\- So she told me that she was going with her friends but Ryan stopped her and said that she actually didn't say anything about going to.  
\- Why would have she said that if she wasn't going ?  
\- I don't know, apparently she's going with Allison.  
\- Ok but wait, don't you think she changed her mind after you asked her ?  
\- No, probably not, why would she do that ?  
\- Because she likes you.  
Is she crazy ? Chloé Moore liking me ? What a joke.

\- She doesn't like me Sam, she's just acting friendly.  
\- Oh come on, we both know that she's going because you are.  
\- If I say yes, would you stop with your nonsense ?  
\- YES I WON!  
She always makes me laugh, I'm so grateful to have her in my life.  
You know it's the kind of friend who will always be there for you, who will make you smile when you're sad and will listen to you talking about your life for hours without judging you a damn second.

\- Shut uuuuuup!  
\- Ok, ok, let's go, Jake is waiting for us.  
\- If it's not my two princesses..  
We both softly hit him and laugh.

\- You ain't funny  
\- I am starving, can we please eat ?  
\- Yeah I'm hungry too, but first, did it go well ?  
\- Yes, Jake, it went well.  
\- YES I KNEW IT!  
And he just starts jumping around, can't believe this kid is eigtheen.

We always eat at the same spot and the same thing, we kinda have our routine.  
My friends are weird, I am weird, we always hang out together and people talk behind our backs, but damn, I will never ever change that for something else or someone, even for Chloé.  
I'm finally going home, let's say that this day wasn't really calm.

I check my agenda and see that I have no homework to do so I start watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine.  
I check my phone and see Chloé's number in my notes, I add her in my contacts and send her a message saying that it's me.  
I'm about to lock my phone after staring at it for the past ten minutes when she answers back.  
"Ok."

Did I really just wait ten minutes for an "Ok." ?? Gosh, if I knew, I would've slept.

"So, about the Pride, do we meet up there or do we meet somewhere else and go together ?"  
"We meet there, I will be with Allison and some friends :)"  
"Ok, perfect."  
Can't wait to say to Sam that she was wrong, that Chloé doesn't give a shit about me.

I immediatly send a screenshot of my conversation to Sam and add   
"See ? She didn't change her mind because of me, she was already going."  
I don't even wait for her answer and try to sleep.

I didn't sleep at all, I seriously thought about so many things, I already hate this day.  
I don't even wear make up, I'm wearing a stupid jeans and a pull.

Obviously, my car doesn't want to work today so I gotta take the bus.  
And of course, I'm late for school.

I take five minutes to find my class and hit Chloé by accident.  
\- Oh hey, so sorry, I didn't see you.  
She laughs a little.

\- That's ok Em, you didn't hurt me or anything. I was actually looking for our class, do you know where it is ?  
\- No, I was also looking for it, I was about to ask to the counselor when, well, I hit you.  
We both laugh, can this moment last forever please ?

\- Let's do that then.  
After asking the counselor we finally get to class.

\- Moore, Prentice, you're twenty minutes late.  
\- We're so sorry Sir, I-  
Chloé doesn't let me finish my sentence.

\- I asked Emily to help me with something administrative for the school, it's my fault if we are late.  
What just happened ? Did she just defend me ? Why ? Oh my god, I have so many questions.

\- Alright, just take a seat and do not talk, you are already late, you are not gonna distract the class.  
Chloé winks at me and sits next to Allison.

We're in french right now and as a bilingual I don't really need to follow the class so the teacher let me use my phone.  
I'm on twitter when I recieve a message from Chloé.  
"Hey, why does the teacher let you use your phone without saying anything ?"  
"I was born in Belgium and moved here when I was seven, so my first language is actually French, the teacher knows that I'm bilingual so he doesn't give a shit about the fact that I follow the class or not."  
"Omg yes I remember, it's like one of the first thing you told me when we met."  
"Yeah that's true, I didn't know you remembered our meeting."  
"How could I forget, you literally threw your ice on me lmao"  
"Daaaamn I did that ? I'm so sorry ahaha"  
"That's ok, it's when you did that that I knew I was gonna like you."  
I'm blushing, why am I blushing ?  
"You were right, being together is gonna remind us so many memories."  
"Can't wait ;)"  
I look at her for a second and see that she smiles while she's writing.

What if Sam and Jake were right ? What if she wasn't really straight ?

"Shoulnd't you pay attention to the class?"  
"I don't understand a damn thing anyway so no."  
"Then why did you take French ?"  
"Oh easy, I didn't like the others classes."  
"Lmao feel you, well if you need help I'm here for you but you really should listen to the teacher, it's important :)"  
"Omg really ? We have this huge test next week and I really need to nail it, is that ok for you if you come over and help me ?"  
My jaw drops. Act normally. Don't be suspicious.

"Yeah sure, no problem, when ?"  
"Friday ?"  
"Perfect, now turn your damn phone off and listen to the class Chlo."  
I hear her laughs in the back of the class and I smile at the sound of it, why is no one making her laugh more often ? It's such a beautiful sound to hear.

"Yes ma'am."  
Then she sundenly stops laughing, I turn around and see that Allison is talking to her, I hear a little bit of their discussion.

\- Hey, what's happenning ? I've never seen you happier.  
\- Nothing, I just realised how much I missed someone.  
Is she talking about me ? Am I the one she missed ? Was I the one she was in love with ? Oh right, I never told you about that night.. That's another story that I shall explain later.

I call Sam right after the French class.  
\- Sam you will never believe what just happened.  
\- What ?  
\- Guess !  
\- Oh come on Em, you know I'm bad at guessing.  
\- Just tryyyyyy.  
\- Ok, ok, is that with Chloé ?  
\- Yes !  
\- She talked to you ?  
\- Even more !  
I'm talking so fast and my heart beats so much.  
I hate the fact that she has so much power on me.

\- I don't know Em.  
\- She invited me at her house !  
\- WHAT ? SERIOUSLY ? OMG HOW ? WHY ? WHEN ?  
Damn, I love that girl so much, as dramatic as me.

\- YES ! She needs help in french and I told her I was bilingual so I told her that I was here for her and asked if I was ok to help her this Friday.  
\- OMG.  
\- So I told her no problem, I asked her where should we meet you know,  
\- AND SHE SAID AT HER HOUSE!  
\- YES!  
\- OH MY GOD that's awesome, I can't believe it's happening.  
\- Me neither, that seriously is the best thing that happened in my life.  
\- I'm so happy for you Em, but do not forget to call me   
\- And explain you everything, I will don't worry !  
\- Ok I got to go, love you.  
\- Love you too.  
I hang up and sit on the ground next to my locker.

I'm reading my book when I see shoes right in front of me, I look up and see Jackson Johnson AKA the most popular and hansome guy in the school.  
\- Hi, I'm Jackson.  
I stand up and drop my book.  
He laughs while I'm picking it up timidly.

\- Hi.  
\- You're Emily right ?  
\- Yes, yes, I am.  
\- Ok look, I know you and Chloé are close.  
\- She told you that ?  
Perhaps today is a miracle.

\- I just wanted to remind you that she's my girlfriend.  
Am I dreaming ?

\- Haven't you guys broken up ?  
\- We just took a break, she will be back in my arms as soon as I want.  
\- Ok but why are you telling me that ? We're just friends.  
\- Not to me Prentice, I've never seen Chloé this happy and you are the reason why. Just stay away from her.  
I look straight into his eyes, I'm ready, I'm gonna say no.

\- Ok.. I will stay away from your girlfriend.  
\- Perfect.  
He kisses my cheek like if we were friends.

\- Bye Emily.  
Damn, why are all the popular kids so narcissistic ?

I'm happy and upset at the same time, happy because I make Chloé smile and upset because I won't be close to her anymore.  
"Hey Chlo, I'm so sorry but I won't be able to help your the test."  
"Oh no, why ?"  
"I'm very sick so I will stay in my bed the whole weekend and won't be able to go to the Gay Pride either."  
"I understand, GWS"  
"Thanks."  
I walk to the bathroom and cry, sometimes it's all you need to do, cry.

I'm about to get out when I hear the door of one of the toilets.  
\- Allison ?  
\- Hey, I heard you crying, is everything ok ?  
I try to remove my tears but without any success.

\- Yeah I'm fine, don't worry.  
\- Look, I don't know what's happening in your life right now but hiding isn't the right thing to do..  
She stops talking for a few seconds, looking at me.

\- I'm here for you Emily, I know we're not really friends but I care about you.  
\- Thank you.  
She smiles at me as an 'you're welcome' and leaves the room.

I immediately text Sam telling her the whole story and her answer makes me laugh.  
"Where's this son of a bitch ? I just wanna talk."  
"That's ok Sam, I didn't have a chance anyway."  
While I'm texting her, Chloé sends me a message.

"You ok?"  
I obviously wanna answer her but I remember how tall Jackson is and I don't wanna take any risk.

"C'mon Em, I know that you see this, we're in October and I've never seen you once without your phone."  
I decide to turn my phone off and skip the rest of the day to go to the beach.

It's pretty cool to live in Los Angeles, when you're tired of everything you just have to take the road and go to the sea.  
I lay in the sand and close my eyes, I probably fell asleep because when I open them again, the sun is gone and I can see thousands of stars.  
I'm getting cold so I look for my sweat in my car and when I get back on the beach I see her, looking at the ocean, being peacefully.

\- Chlo ?  
\- Hi.  
\- What are you doing here ?  
\- You weren't answering my text so I talked to Samantha. She told me that you would probably be here.  
\- Oh, I see..  
I'm so confused, Jackson and now that ?

\- I just wanted to make sure that you were ok.  
\- So you drove half an hour just to see if I was ok ?  
\- Yes.  
\- Why ?  
\- Because I care about you.  
\- Look Chloé, I don't know what kind of games you're playing but I'm not naive.  
She looks so hurt, I hate myself for being that mean.

\- What are you doing Em, what did I do ?  
\- I'm just saying the truth. You ignored me for two whole years and then you just come back in my life like nothing ever happened.  
\- I.. I'm sorry Emily, I didn't know those years were important to you.  
\- Well maybe if you started caring about me, you would have know.  
\- I do care about you !   
\- Well it doesn't seem like it. Can you please just leave me alone ?   
\- Yeah.. Sure.  
I don't even answer, I can't handle my tears anymore.

I just want this day to be over. I ride back home and fall in my bed without even taking my clothes off.

I wake up at five o'clock and finally turn my phone on.  
I finally see all the messages that I missed. Only twenty from Sam, she didn't abuse like always. In the other hand, Chloé sent me ten messages, all the same.  
"Where are you ?"  
"I'm worried about you."  
"Please answer me Em.."  
I decide to delete her number and squeeze my pillow not to cry.  
You must think that I cry all the time well, it seriously is the first time I cry that much.  
Love sucks.

One more day before the holidays, it's been two weeks since I didn't talk to or about Chloé and I honestly feel good.   
Who the fuck do I think I am lying to ?  
That's a damn lie, it's impossible not to see her in the hallways and think that it could be me next to her and not that disgusting Jackson, because yes, big news, they're back together.  
Sam and Jake keep telling me that she looks at me all the time but if I was her, I would hate me. She didn't deserve what I did to her and for that I will never forgive myself.

My last class of the day is French so like always I'm front row, with my earphones and on my phone.  
\- Emily ?  
I look up and see Allison. I remove one of my earphone.

\- Yeah ?  
\- Can I talk to you for a second ? Outside ?  
\- Sure.  
I grab my coat and go outside.

\- What's up ?  
\- Look, I'm gonna be direct.  
\- Oh, ok.  
\- What happened between you and Chloé ?  
\- Nothing, why ?  
\- Don't lie to me, why did you stop talking to her ? She doesn't tell me anything since your argument.   
\- I just realized that she was playing with me.  
\- You are kidding right ? You and I both know that this isn't true.  
\- Allison, no offence but you weren't there back when we were fourteen, she is playing a game with me.  
\- Oh and what kind of game ? Taking care of you and spending her whole time with you ?  
I don't even look at her. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

\- Ok, I will tell you everything but you have to promise me not to tell anything to Chloé.  
\- Promise.  
\- It's Jackson..  
\- What ?   
\- Jackson made me understood that I had to stop talking to his 'girlfriend', even though they weren't even dating back then, so I just stopped.  
\- I can't believe he did that, that explains everything.  
\- Everything ?  
\- Two days after your fight he started flirtting with Chloé but I knew something was wrong.  
\- What do you mean, they're deeply in love.  
\- Not anymore, she told me a few weeks ago that she was in love with someone and wanted to break up for good with Jackson.  
\- And you know who was this person ?  
\- No, she never wanted to tell me but maybe she will tell you. You have to talk to her Emily.  
\- No I can't, she probably hates me.  
\- What are you talking about ? She always waves at you in the hallways, it seems more like that you are the one who hates her.   
\- Oh.  
\- So now move your damn ass and go talk to her.  
\- Ok, ok, but we should go back in class first.  
\- Oh crap, I forgot about that part.  
We both laugh when we enter in the room which Chloé notices.  
I sit at my place, thanks the teacher for letting us talk outside and go back on my phone.

The bell finally rings, holidays here we aaaare!  
I generally am the first person to leave the class but not today, no, I'm finally gonna talk to Chloé.  
I look at Allison to tell her that I'm gonna talk to her. As soon as I do that she takes all her stuffs and goes outside leaving Chloé alone in the room.   
\- What's going on ?  
\- Look Chloé, we need to talk..  
\- What ? You're gonna tell me how mean I am again ?  
\- No, not at all, look you don't understand.  
\- I don't see what there's to understand it seems pretty easy to me.  
\- I didn't have the choice.  
\- What ?  
\- I never wanted to hurt you, I never wanted to stop talking to you.  
\- Then why did you do it ?  
\- Because I had to.  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- Jackson wanted me to stop talking to you.  
She doesn't answer.

\- Oh. I didn't except that.  
\- That's why I went to the beach, why I stopped answering your texts, why I couldn't help you with your french or go to the Gay Pride anymore.  
\- If only I knew, it would have changed everything.  
\- Like what ?  
\- Well first of all I would've broken up with this dumbass then I would have tried to talk to you more.  
\- You did, I just never answered..  
Chloé picks up her phone and calls someone.

\- Hey who do you-  
\- Shush. I'm calling Jackson. Hey Jackson, it's Chloé, meet me at the park in ten.  
And she hangs up.

\- Damn that was quick.  
She laughs, I can't believe I didn't hear this laugh for weeks.

\- Come with me.  
\- What ? Where ? Why ?  
\- Just come.  
She puts her hand in front of me and look into my eyes with a huge smile.

\- Let's go I guess.  
I grab her hand and follow her.

We meet Jackson and he's as surprised as I am.  
\- What the fuck is she doing here babe ? I thought she broke your heart.  
I'm starting to realize that I wasn't the only one hurting, I'm such a bitch.

\- She didn't actually, you did.  
\- What do you mean babe ? I've always been here for you when no one was.  
\- Because you made sure that no one was here so you could be the only one.  
The scene was so intense that I didn't even notice that I was still holding her hand, I'm about to drop it when she squeezes it even more.

\- You even threatened Emily ! One of the only people I really care about !  
\- What did she tell you ? That she stopped talking to you because of me ? Come on wake up, she is lying !

I remove my hand and look down.  
I feel that Chloé is looking at me and feel her hand next to mine.

\- No she didn't lie. She never lied to me, not like you, not like when you cheated on me, not like when you left me alone when I needed you the most, not like when you crushed all of our dreams for a stupid girl. I believe Emily for the one and only good reason that I-

I look up, trying to find her green eyes.  
She takes a deep breath and squeezes my hand.  
\- That I love her.  
\- WHAT ?

I don't know who screamed the most between Jackson and me.  
But one thing is sure, everyone heard us.  
\- What do you mean by you "love" her ? You mean as a friend right ?  
\- I...

Chloé seems so confused, she realizes that she did her coming out and regrets immediately.  
\- Yeah, yes, sure, I mean as a friend, I'm not a lesbian.  
She tries to laugh but that sounds so fake.  
\- Then why are you holding her hand instead of mine ?

He smiles like if he won, I can't believe what I'm seeing.  
\- She was my emotional support but-  
She looks at me, convinced that she's right.  
\- But I don't need her anymore.  
She fakes a smile and lets my hand go.  
Jackson offers his hand and smiles at her.  
\- Shall we ?  
She takes his hand and leaves. Without saying goodbye, without explaining me anything.  
I watch her leave and yell my only thought.

\- WHAT THE FUCK ?  
I come back to school at feet because we took Chloé's car to go to the park, get into my car and drive as fast as I can.

I'm laying in my bed for two hard hours when my phone rings.  
I don't even notice that it's Chloé because I was sure it was Sam.  
\- Hello ?  
\- Hey Emily, it's Chloé.

I sit in my bed, stressed out, why is she calling me after what she did ?  
\- Why are you calling me ? Need me as an emotional support and your puppies aren't available ?  
\- Ok, I understand, you're mad at me but please let me explain.  
\- I'm not mad, I'm sad to see how much you changed.  
\- You really think that I changed ?  
\- Honestly ? Yes.  
\- I didn't Em, I'm still the same, I'm still the same girl who loves the karting, who puts make up on during the class when she's bored, I'm still the same that I was two years ago and that you used to be close with.  
\- I don't believe you anymore, I can't.  
\- Why not ?

Her voice is so weak but I stay strong, I can't forgive her even if I'm crazy about her.  
\- Because you see me as one of your pet, I'm just a game for you.  
\- No, you are not !  
\- Look, I'm tired I'm gonna sleep. Enjoy your holidays Chloé.  
\- No please, let me prove to you that I deeply care about you.   
\- Goodbye Moore.  
I hang up and sigh before falling asleep.

I'm back at my Freshman years, I'm thirteen years old, I see Chloé in the hallway and give her a hug.  
\- Hey Chlo, still down for tonight ?  
\- Yes, I can't wait ! Halloween is gonna be awesome this year !

We spend the night knocking at doors, laughing, eating candies, being stupid.  
We are supposed to sleep but we just can't stop talking. Not to make too much noise we decide to share a single bed. I'm starting to think that she really is beautiful and that our friendship took a special place in my heart. I can't stop looking at her lips, what is wrong with me ? Do I like her ? No, probably not, we're just very close that's it.  
\- Hey wanna know a secret ?  
\- Yeah sure !

I show her my little bear and she laughs.  
\- It's cute !  
\- Thanks, so this is my best friend, don't you dare laughing, I have him since I'm three.  
She looks at this little thing so seriously and listens to me carefully.  
I keep going, she doesn't even laugh, I'm so happy to have her next to me.  
\- You can tell him everything and make wishes. Wanna try ?  
She laughs, her laugh is so beautiful, I could listen to it all day long.

\- I start.  
My wish actually surprises me, I wish I could kiss her.  
I give her the little bear and stare at her while she's doing hers.  
We talk a bit and she goes back in her bed.  
\- Goodnight Chlo.  
\- Goodnight Em.

And I wake up, I'm seventeen again and miss those days.


	2. Max.

I have to get ready because I have to be at the airport in four hours, we are going to Cancun with Jake and Samantha and seriously it won't be a bad thing to clear my mind.  
\- Cancun here we come !  
Jake is literally screaming in the street at five am and Sam is just laughing at him.  
\- Can't wait to just chill out at the pool with you guys.  
\- And daaaaaate.  
Sam looks at him weirdly.  
\- I was talking to her hon.  
The three of us laugh and get in the car.  
We listen to music, enjoy our lives and laugh.  
I want this moment to never end, it's just perfect.

I don't know when we fell asleep but Jake wake the both of us up when we arrive.  
\- Wake up girls, we are here.  
\- Yes, Cancun be ready cause-  
We all yell.  
\- WE ARE COMING !

The first days are so cool, we don't really talk, we are just chilling at the pool, I think that we all need to relax a little bit.

\- Hum, excuse me ?  
It's a British accent, I look up and see a cute curly boy.  
\- Yeah ?  
\- I'm sorry to bother you but I saw you at the bar earlier and didn't have the courage to talk to you.  
Damn his accent is wonderful.  
\- Oh I see, well hi, I'm Emily. Very nice to meet you.  
\- Max.   
His smile is literally killing me, that dude is actually very sweet.  
\- So, what did you want to tell me earlier ?  
He looks so shy, I love that, that changes from the people in my school.  
\- I actually wanted to ask you out.  
\- Oh, I see. Well why not, we're in Cancun after all !  
I laugh a little bit and he looks at me with a little smile.  
\- What ?  
\- Nothing, it's just that your laugh is very cute.  
Ok, I'm definitely gonna enjoy this night.  
\- By the way, I'm seventeen.  
\- I'm twenty.  
\- Well, I guess I will see you tonight ?  
\- Without a doubt.  
He's almost gone when he turns back.  
\- I don't have your number, how am I supposed to tell you where we have to meet ?  
\- Right, let me give you that.  
He immediately texts me.  
"Can't wait for tonight Emily."  
I know that I'm blushing but I don't mind, it feels good.  
\- Enjoy the rest of your day, see you tonight.  
He waves at me and leaves.  
When I finally stop staring at him, I see Sam and Jake looking at me with a huge smile.  
\- What ?  
\- Nothing, nothing.  
\- Oh, shut up.  
We all laugh and enjoy the last hours of the day.  
Around five pm, I ask Sam to come help me for tonight.  
It must be like six when I finally choose my outfit, and must be seven and a half when I am ready.  
\- Okay, I'm ready.  
Sam stops me and looks at me seriously.  
\- No, no, no, no.  
\- Oh come on ! Just a little bit !  
\- You know that I don't like make up.  
\- Yeah, I know but you're going on a date with a very pretty boy so you don't have the choice.  
I sigh and I sit in the bed.  
\- Okay, do your thing.  
\- Yessss ! Finally !  
\- Hurry up before I change my mind.  
\- I'm comiiing.  
When she finally is done with putting make up all over my face, I get a text from Max.  
"Meet me at the pool at eight, hope you're gonna enjoy the night."

It's eight o'clock in five minutes, I'm already at the pool, I was too stressed about being late and staying with Samantha wasn't a good idea.

\- Hey.

I look up and see Max with a huge smile and in a beautiful smoking. He's handsome.

\- Hey.

I try to smile but I'm not gonna lie, he's kind of intimidating.

\- You look stunning.

Aaaaaand, I'm blushing.  
\- Thank you, you look good too.

He smiles as a thank you and offers me his hand.

\- Shall we ?  
\- With joy ! Where are you taking me tonight ?  
\- Well first of all, we have to get out of the hotel.  
\- Oh, why ?  
\- Because that isn't romantic enough.

A romantic guy, oh, I'm really gonna like that guy.  
We are walking for about ten minutes and none of us is talking, it's kind of.. weird.  
\- So, where are you from ?  
\- Los Angeles,   
\- Oh damn !  
\- Yeah aha, I know.. What about you ?  
\- I'm from London, but I think you already knew it.  
His smile truly is a blessing, I hope he always smiles.  
\- That's awesome, I've never been to London before. Why did you leave ?  
\- Well, I wanted to try the American Dream you know ?  
\- Oh, we don't do that anymore.  
We both laugh, I already love that night.  
\- So I decided to finish my studies in Los Angeles.  
\- That's weird that I've never seen you before, wheres your school ?  
\- It's near Beverly Hills, but as you know, it's kind of a big city, that might be why you didn't see me before.  
\- That's funny, my school is also in BH.  
We arrive at the beach where there's a little restaurant.  
\- Oh, we are here.  
We go in and I am speechless, there's only one little table with musicians next to it and candles literally everywhere.  
\- Wow.. It is.. It's beautiful Max !  
We can see at his face that he is proud of himself and I don't find it narcissistic, not at all, I find it cute.  
We start eating and talk about everything and nothing.   
\- I can't believe you play all those instruments !  
\- Well my dad is an artist, I grew up in this world.  
\- That's awesome, really, I wish I had an artist in my family.  
\- What are the job of your parents ?  
\- My mom is a lawyer.  
\- That's cool !  
Okay but why didn't I meet him before ?  
\- What about your dad ?  
I don't answer, I don't want to talk about him with him, not tonight.  
So I choose to talk about something else.  
\- So, where are you from exactly ?  
He looks surprise, as if my question was weird.  
\- A little city near London.  
\- That's so cool ! I've always wanted to visit England and Europe in general.  
\- I could show you around if you want.  
He has this little smile that shows me how shy he really is.  
\- I would love to.  
As I smile, his smile gets bigger and seems so happy.

He insists to pay the restaurant and after five minutes, I let him pay.

\- Thank you for tonight, it was awesome.  
\- And the night just started.  
I look at him, confused.  
He laughs which shows his dimples that I didn't notice before.   
He truly is beautiful, can't believe he asked me out.  
\- You will see, it's nothing dangerous.  
\- I hope so !  
The last thing I want to do is die in a country that isn't mine with some guy.

We walk for like twenty minutes when he stops walking and sits.  
\- What are you doing ?  
He doesn't even look at me.  
\- We are arrived.  
\- We are in the middle of nowhere.  
I show around with my arms but the only thing he does is laughing.  
\- Come here and sit.  
I do what he tells me to.  
\- So... What are we waiting for ?  
He put his fingers on my mouth in a delicate way.  
\- Just shut up and wait.  
Few minutes after, a firework starts and lights the ocean up.  
I'm speechless, it's the most beautiful thing ever.  
Max's eyes are full of happiness and I can't contain myself and smile.  
He saw me and his cheeks turns pink.  
\- What ?  
\- Nothing, it's just that this night is perfect.  
He seems proud of himself and take my hand.  
\- I am happy you enjoy it.  
I put my head on his shoulder and watch the firework.

Ten minutes after, he helps me to get up.  
He walks with me until my room, I thank him for the night and give him a hug as a goodbye.  
He hopes to see me tomorrow at the beach and wishes me sweet dreams.

I'm about to close my door when Samantha pops up and freaks me out.  
\- SAM !  
\- Sorry, sorry ! SO ? HOW WAS IT ?  
I start laughing and she sits on my bed as I'm closing the door.  
\- It was awesome. We went to an amazing restaurant which he paid.  
\- Hopefully !  
\- Oh shut up, you know I don't like when we pay me things.  
\- I know but it can't hurt !  
I sigh.  
\- Anyway, after that we watched a beautiful firework and we were holding hands.  
She jumps on the bed.  
\- OH MY GOD !!  
\- Shut up ! People are sleeping !  
But she keeps going.  
\- I AM TOO HAPPY TO STOP !  
I laugh and she joins me in my crazy laugh.  
\- I can't believe you lost three years with Chloé and find an amazing, romantic, beautiful, potential boyfriend in one day.  
I'm laying in my bed and look at the roof.  
\- Yeah.. Me neither.

It's been a few days since the date with Max happened, he now hangs out with us and Sam and Jake seem to like him which makes me happy.

\- When do you go back in LA ?

We are walking on the beach when he asks me that, which makes me stop walking.

\- I take the plane in three days.  
\- Oh that's funny, me too !  
\- Really ? That's cool !  
He seems kinda sad.  
\- You ok ?  
\- Yes, do not worry.  
\- What's happening ?  
\- Nothing, I just realized that we don't go to the same school and we probably don't live in the same city.  
\- I live in Beverly Hills.  
\- Really ? I live ten minutes from there !  
I put my hand on his cheek and smile at him.  
\- We will keep seeing each other, I'm not going to let you walk free after this week.  
As an answer he kisses me timidly.  
I smile through our first kiss.  
I'm happy and nothing, not even Chloé, will take this happiness from me.

\- Ugh, I cannot believe that we leave tomorrow !  
\- Come on, we have been there for two whole weeks, LA can't survive that long without us.  
The four of us laugh, because yes, Max kinda joined our group as my potential boyfriend.  
It's only been three days since we know each other but he truly is the sweetest and you should hear him sing !  
He has the voice of an angel.  
We are all laying on our seats drinking some kind of cocktail and enjoying the sound of the waves when Sam gets up.  
\- Okay guys, we cannot just spend our last days like this ! We have done nothing ! Let's get a little bit crazy.  
She has her look,, the look that means she has a very specific idea in head.

I don't know how but five minutes later, I'm behind Max running against Jake and Samantha on a jet-ski.

\- Oh my god, HOME !  
\- Told you you would be happy to be back !  
\- Oh shut up Prentice.  
I can't help myself and have to laugh.

Jake and Sam take a taxi together while I'm taking one with Max.  
\- I don't want to go home right now.  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- I wanna take you somewhere.  
I tell the driver the new address and see confusing on Max's face.  
Who said girls couldn't be romantic ?

\- Wow, this is beautiful.  
\- It's my secret place, I come here when there are too many people at the beach.  
\- I can totally understand why you love that place so much.

We are standing right in front of the HOLLYWOOD sign, I know, very cliché right ?  
We can't go closer but at night, there's no one and it's the most beautiful place to be.

\- Why did you bring me here ?  
\- I don't know, I wanted to talk, about you, about me. Getting to know each other, you know ?  
\- Absolutely.  
He sits down and invites me to join him, which I obviously do, honestly he's the cutest human alive.  
\- So, what do you want to know ?  
\- Everything.  
\- Everything ? I'm not that interesting.  
I chuckle, I know that I have so much to learn about him and the fact that he stays humble warms my heart.  
As I stay quiet, he continues.  
\- So.. I'm from the UK, but you already knew it. I'm quite famous back there-  
\- Wait ? Seriously ?  
\- Yeah, I'm a singer.  
\- Damn Boy !  
We both laugh a little.  
\- Then why did you come here ?  
\- I wanted to finish my studies and make some memories, before getting, well, worldwide.  
\- I cannot believe it.  
\- I am actually going back to the UK in a few months.  
What ? What the fuck did he just say ?   
\- What do you mean ?  
\- Well, I almost finished my studies and I have to go back to my family you know ?  
Don't tell me that I'm starting to have feelings for someone who's gonna leave me, please, not again.  
\- Oh yeah.. I totally understand.   
No one talks for a few seconds, I'm starting to realise that everyone finishes by leaving me.  
\- Hey, I'm not gone yet, I'm still here.  
\- I know, and I count enjoying every single minute that I have with you.  
His smile is so real and his dimples the cutest.  
\- You remind me of my little sister.  
\- Really ? What's her name ?  
\- Alicia.  
\- That's such a cute name !  
\- Thank you. You and she are exactly the same.  
\- How ?  
\- You both are always happy, smiling, trying your best to make people happy and are the sweetest and nicest person that I know.  
I kinda blush, I mean, who wouldn't when a cute guy tells you that ?  
\- You must be a great big brother.  
\- I'm trying my best. What about you ? Do you have any siblings ?  
\- No.. I'm a lonely child. My dad left us when I was younger and my mom didn't, well.. Find love.  
\- Oh, I am deeply sorry to hear that, if only I knew..  
I stop looking at the sign and stare into his blue eyes.  
\- Max, this is ok, I'm the one who first talked about that. I don't usually talk about that.  
\- Why not ?   
\- I don't have anyone to listen to it.  
\- What about Sam and Jake ?  
\- Trust me, they can't help me.  
\- What about your other friends ?  
\- I don't have "other friends".  
\- What do you mean ? You are the coolest person alive.  
\- Have you watched "To All The Boys That I've Loved Before" ?  
\- Of course, who haven't seen that masterpiece ?  
\- You know what Lara Jean says to Peter Kavinsky, The more people that you let into your life, the more that can just walk right out.  
He doesn't answer, all he does is taking me in his arms and whispers.  
\- I will never walk out, I promise.  
I close my eyes for a second, it feels good. For the first time, in a very long time, I feel loved.   
\- What do you love the most about your life ?  
I must be surprising him because he got scared.  
\- Definitely travelling and reading.  
\- That's funny.  
\- Why ?  
\- You are the first person that I met who looks just like me.  
None of us talks for the past ten minutes, we just look at the HOLLYWOOD sign and are in each other's arms.  
Max breaks the silence telling me that we should go home.  
As a true gentleman he walks me home before kissing me on the forehead as a goodbye kiss.

As soon as I fall in my bed I know it, I know that I am in love with Maxime Hamilton.


	3. New Friendships.

It’s been now three months since Max and I are dating, we don't see each other a lot since he is not in my high school but he comes every Wednesday and weekend with his guitar and we hang out with his friends at the beach. This is some good shit.

To be honest, I don't really know what I did to have someone like him in my life, he is nice, sweet, he cares, he plays guitar. I mean, have you ever seen someone that perfect ?

His friends and I are pretty close, some of them are in my year and we spend all our afternoons together.

I almost don't see Jake and Samantha anymore, they have been acting weird since we are back from Cancun and I can't know why.

Chloé finally dumped Jackson, at least that's what I heard. Apparently, she doesn't come in class anymore and spends her days smoking and drinking.

I knew she changed at the beginning of the year but I didn't expect that from her.

I've tried to call her many times but she never returned my calls so I stopped, I'm done doing everything for people who doesn't make any effort.

\- What do you mean you have to go back to London ?

Three days ago, Max told me that his studies were over and that he was coming back to London, leaving me behind, taking with him my heart.

I knew this was gonna happen, but, I was hoping he could stay a little bit more, I don't have anyone except him now.

His friends are gonna move with him, Jake and Sam don't talk to me anymore, I'm alone, I have always been, I see that now.

\- Look Emily, we talked about that for hours, I cannot stay in LA, I have a life in London, you and I know that.

I'm walking down the street, listening to some sad musics as usual, I'm supposed to meet with Max but my heart leads me somewhere else.

Without realising it, I'm knocking at Sam's house.

\- Hey, come on in.

I smile at her, and give her a hug. I can't believe we haven't talked in three months.

\- What happened Emily ?

She pushes me away and looks at me seriously. Did I really break a friendship for a guy who leaves me anyway ?

\- Let me guess, your little boyfriend broke up with you and now you're looking for some friends, but the thing, Emily, is that you don't have any friends, not anymore.

\- What do you mean ? We are like sisters, you can't do this to me, it's heartless.  
\- Well, maybe you should have think like that before stop talking to us, ignoring us, spending all of your time with your new friends without even taking news about us, about Chloé. Who are you Emily ? Because, the Emily I knew before Cancun, would have never left her friends and stop taking care of them for some random guy.

I'm about to talk when she opens the door and asks me to leave.

I cannot believe what I've just done, I blamed, during my whole life, people for pushing me away, when, I, actually, was the one pushing them away.

I call Max, telling him that I'm sick and won't be able to meet him.  
I'm supposed to go home but I choose to go see Chloé, I hope she hasn't changed her address since the last time.

\- Coming!  
It's the third time that I ring and I finally have an answer, I hope she's not gonna throw me outside like Samantha just did.  
\- Yes ?  
She's looking at her phone, has her pyjama on and music is playing in the background.  
\- Hey.  
She looks up and smiles, that feels good.  
\- Emily! How are you ?  
\- I don't really know what about you ?  
She lets me in.  
\- What do you mean you don't really know ? What happened ?  
\- My boyfriend, I mean, ex-boyfriend, is going back to London.  
She smiles a little bit, is she happy ?  
\- And Samantha, just, unfriend me.  
\- What ? Why ?  
\- I messed up, big time.  
\- I'm so sorry to hear that Em, you don't deserve all this pain.  
\- I think I do Chlo, I pushed everyone away, even you.  
We are still standing in front of the door when she takes my hand.  
-You didn't Em, I did.

She hesitates if she must let my hand or no, I make the decision for her and squeeze hers a little bit more.

\- I can't believe that we are talking about that.  
\- Why ? It's normal, I mean, those kind of things happen.  
\- I know, but, we used to be so close.   
\- When we were ten ?  
\- Exactly.. Do you remember when you came over for Halloween ?  
\- Yeah, obviously, it was the best day of my life.  
\- Well, it was mine too, because when we made our wishes, even if my wish never realised, I was next to you.  
\- I'm still hoping for mine to happen.

I don't dare asking her what her wish was, I decide to let her hand go. I'm about to leave when she asks me.

\- Do you remember that day in the park ?  
I move the head as a yes, I mean, how could I forget.  
\- I lied to Jackson, to you, and especially to myself.  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- When he asked me if I was ...  
\- A lesbian ?  
\- Yeah..  
\- So what ? You clearly showed that you weren't.  
\- That's where you are wrong Emily.  
And before I even know it, she presses her lips against mines.  
Even though she takes me by surprise, I squeeze her body against mine and slide my hand under her shirt.  
She smiles through our kiss and intensifies it.  
I push her against the wall and ask her if it's ok if I take her shirt off, as an answer, she takes off mine.

She stops the kiss and look straight into my eyes.

\- Is everything ok ?

She seems lost, but she smiles timidly.

\- Yeah, it's just that..  
\- That you didn't know that I was in love with you since we were fourteen ? That kissing you was my wish ? And that I always took care of you ?  
\- No, I definitely didn't.

We both laugh.

\- I should go...  
\- Are you free tonight ?  
\- Yes, why ?  
\- Be ready at eight, will come pick you up.

She kisses me as a goodbye and watches me leave.

I can't believe what just happened, did I just make out with her ???  
I am confusion, literally.  
As I'm on my way back to home, I decide to call Max.

\- Hey, am I bothering you ?  
\- No, not at all, what's up ? You feeling better ?  
\- Yeah, thank you. I was calling because I wanted to know if we can meet tomorrow to.. you know, talk.  
\- Sure, around one o'clock ?  
\- Perfect, see you tomorrow then.  
\- See you tomorrow.  
I hang up and am composing Sam's number when I realise that she doesn't want to talk to me anymore.  
I can't keep what happened for myself, I need to tell someone.  
I'm scrolling through my contacts and I understand that Samantha is the only person I want to tell those kind of things too.  
I cannot believe that I've been fooled by a guy with a guitar and his friends. I was so focused on him that I didn't even realise that I was loosing everyone else, that I was loosing my family, that I was loosing myself.  
Even my mom told me to be careful, « You have changed Emily », « I don't recognise you anymore honey », « Where are Jake and Samantha ? It's been a while since we haven't seen them ! ». And I never listened to them ? Why ? Because I only wanted Max and his friends to accept me, I was obsessed by their approval. I wanted to prove to myself that I could make friends without being myself, I wanted to change who I was, and it was the biggest mistake I've ever made.

As promised, she's in front of my boor at eight o'clock, she is stunning. She is wearing a beautiful red dress and I can clearly see her forms.  
I am kinda embarrassed since I only wear a jeans with a cute top and a leather jacket.   
She smiles at me and opens the door of the car for me and I blush, literally, I blush because of her smile.  
I say goodbye to my mom and close the door.

\- Hey beauty.  
\- Hi, you are stunning  
She looks at me intensely and bites her lips.  
\- You are stunning as well. Love the jacket.  
\- Where are you taking me at ?  
\- That's a surprise.  
She looks so proud of herself, I cannot wait to see what she planned.

Half and a hour later, we arrive, she orders me to close my eyes and guides me to our destination.  
I can hear the ocean and can feel the sand under my foot, why would she take me here ?

\- Okay, open them now.  
I do what she wants me to do and discover a huge coverage with candles and petals of roses.   
\- This.. This is wonderful. I, I don't know what to say, this is magic.  
She takes my hand and smiles at me.  
\- You used to tell me that the beach was your safe place, so.. I wanted to show you that I care about you and listen to everything you tell me. You're such an interesting, smart girl and I want to spend days and nights to get to know you, all of you.  
She gives me a cup of champagne.  
\- To us.  
\- To us.  
We drink a little bit without saying a word. She's laying on the coverage and I'm sit, looking at the ocean.   
\- You know, when we had this fight about how I thought that you were playing with me ?  
\- Yeah, I do. Why ?  
\- I was scared.  
She sits next to me and looks at me, I'm too shy to look at her and keep staring at the ocean.  
\- Of me ?  
\- Yes.  
\- Why would you ? You thought I was gonna hurt you ?  
\- No, I thought that you were gonna leave me like you did before, like you probably will do as soon as Jackson reappears in your life. I was scared to ruin our friendship even more that I already did. I was scared to lose you.

A tear drops as I'm talking, I don't want to look weak in front of her but to be honest, I think she already knows how broken I am. She knows what I've been through, she knows the story about my dad, she knows every single things about me.

\- Hey, I would never leave you Emily.  
\- You did, twice.  
\- It was a mistake, I was confused about everything that I was feeling, I know that ain't excuses but I care about you, I always have, I always will. You are way too important for me to let you go, I blamed myself for months for what happened between us. I wanted to fix everything but you looked way more happy without me in your life. I am sorry Emily, I truly am.

I am crying, she said everything I needed to hear.  
I kiss her on the check and I can feel her smile grows.

\- Wanna take a swim ?

She looks at mer with a challenging smile.

\- I will be waiting for you, your call.

I'm taking my clothes off and am only on underwear. I can feel her eyes on me but act like nothing. I walk till the ocean and a minute later Chloé has joined me. I can't help myself to look at her intensely. She's beautiful and she knows it.

\- It's cold, why would you want to do that ?  
She's shaking and I laugh.  
\- It's not funny Prentice !

I grab her in my arms, our lips are so close that I can sense her breathing.

\- If you want, we can get out.  
\- As a matter of facts, it's hot enough.

We both chuckle and I kiss her.  
She presses me against her body and starts kissing my neck.  
I stop her, take her hand and get us out of the ocean.

\- What are you doing ?  
\- Trust me, I have no idea.

I lay her on the coverage and kiss her again, I kiss her mouth, her neck, her chest, her stomach.   
I adore every single part of her and admire them every second. I want her to know that she's wanted and that I want her, all of her.

As I'm kissing her chest she whispers something that I cannot hear so I stop and look at her ?

\- You said something ? Do you want me to stop ?

\- What ? No !

I laugh at her answer being so quick.

-No, I do not want you to stop Emily, everything is ok.

I stop anyway and lay next to her.

-What's up ? I can see when you are not ok.

-It's just that, I don't want to rush everything, you know ?

I kiss her forehead and smile at her.

-I know, don't worry.

We are both looking at the stars now, it's been hours since we are here and I don't want to ever stop.

-Are you still obsessed with stars ?

-Yes, of course- wait, how do you know that ?

-I pay attention. Your lock-screen is literally a blackhole with lyrics from NF.

I kiss her, not a sexy kiss or something, a passionate kiss.

-Woah, what was that for ?

-For being you.

She kisses me and smiles.

\- love those kind of kisses.

-I love them too.

-We should go, I promised your parents that you will be home before midnight.

-Oh shut up.

We both laugh before kissing for the last time and cleaning everything up.

We are almost at my place and she's had her hand on my leg during the whole drive.

Who would have known that Chloé Moore was a romantic girl.

I smile just by thinking of our date, I'm happy. I take her hand, kiss it and let it go.

I can see her smiles as well and takes my hand back.

-Look at us, a real married couple.

We arrived, I don't want to leave.

I open the door of the car when Chloé does the same.

-What are you doing ?

-Well, walking you to the door.

-Thank you.

-For what ?

-For tonight, for doing that, for everything.

-Hey, I am the one thanking you. After everything I've made you go through, I didn't deserve a second chance.

-Well, I'm glad I did.

-Me too, me too.

-I should go, be careful on the road.

-You know I will.

She's going back to her car when I grab her hand, pull her back to me and kiss her one last time.

-Goodnight.

-Goodnight.

When I close the door, I exhale. I can't believe what just happened, I seriously think that it's just a dream and that I'm gonna wake up.

I remove my mascara and put my pyjama. I send a text to Chloé, thanking her, once again, for the night and hope that she's home.

I walk in my mom's room and put myself in the bed, I spoon her.

-Everything is ok honey ?

-Yes, everything is perfect mom.

I wake up and immediately check my phone, only two messages.

« Yes babe, don't worry I'm home. »

I blush when I read the word babe, no one ever called me like this, not even Max.

And the second one is from Max asking me when we meet, I text him quick one o'clock and send a text to Chloé asking her if she wants to meet at three.

Both answer me at the same time,

« Perfect, will come pick you up. »

It's not cheating right ? I mean, Max and I broke up, well not officially but we both know that our love story is over since he told me that he was coming back to London. Oh good lord, I cheated on my not really boyfriend. Dang it.

As promised, Max is at my door at one. He truly is beautiful.

-Hey, come on in.

He tries to kiss me on the mouth but I move the head and he kisses my cheek instead.

-Everything is ok ?

-Yeah, it's just that, since we are not together anymore, it doesn't feel right.

-Oh so it's official ? You don't even want to try ?

-Try what ?

-I wanted to propose you to don't give up on our relationship, to work on it.

-You know I can't do that Max, London is way too far and I need someone by my side.

-I know but we could try, I don't want to lose you Emily, you're important to me.

-And you're important to me as well Max, but what you are asking for is impossible for me. You won't lose me, you know it.

-Yeah, I know. But it would be weird ! I mean, five days ago you didn't even want me to leave LA, what happened ?

Oh shoot.

-Well, I met someone.

-In five days ?!

-It's Chloé.

-Oh, I see. But didn't she break your heart ? Played with you ? Used you as her puppy ?

-She wasn't herself at that time.

He blows.

-Look, do whatever you want, but she's gonna break your heart and you know it. Take care of yourself Emily.

-You too Max. I'm sorry, for everything.

He kisses my forehead.

-Don't worry. Thank you for those amazing months.

-Thank you.

And he leaves, wow. I feel a huge hole in my heart but I'm glad everything went well.


	4. The Coming Out.

Chloé will be there in a minute and I'm still playing the scene with Max on the doorstep after our argument in my head.

\- I'm sorry Max, truly. You don't deserve this, I should have told you about Chloé at the very beginning.

\- Stop blaming yourself for everything. Look, we found each other and the few months we had together were the best ones.

He removes a tear from my cheek and smiles a little.

\- I'm beyond grateful for our meeting and for everything you have taught me.

His voice breaks while he talks.

\- I want you to be happy and if Chloé is the one making you smile, then it's ok. Never forget how amazing you are no matter who you love, how you dress, how you wear your make up. You are smart, funny, caring, sweet and that is why people love you, and if they stop loving you because you are attracted to girls and boys, then they are wrong and they just lost the most incredible person in the world.

I hug him and start crying, I knew he was a good person but I didn't except him to react like that. I just told him that I was giving up on us for a girl, most of people would have got upset and would have left the house in the second after but not him, no, he stayed, made me feel safe and now that I am crying in his arms, he takes care of me.

\- I should go.

He breaks the silence and I leave his arms.

\- Thank you Maxime, for everything.

\- You don't have to Emily, it's perfectly normal.

\- Promise me that you will be careful in London and that when you come back here for your worldwide tour because you will be as famous as Shawn Mendes, I want

\- VIP passes, I know.

We both chuckle.

\- Take care Max.

\- You too Emily.

The bell wakes me up and brings me back to the real life.

\- Hey.

She smiles as I open the door and kisses me sweetly on the mouth.

\- Hey.

\- Everything is ok babe ?

\- Yes, everything is fine, don't worry.

She grabs my hand and kisses it.

\- I will always worry about you, like it or not.

I smile and we go upstairs.

\- Your room hasn't changed ! Well, except the posters on your walls that must be in the trash can by now.

I laugh a little.

\- I didn't know you remembered my room, that's funny.

She lays down on the bed.

\- Of course I do ! And your bed is way more bigger ! Remember when I came over for Halloween and that we shared a single bed ?

\- Yes, of course.

\- It was so tiny, thank god you have this one now.

She gets up, grabs my arm and pulls me in the bed.

\- I'm glad I bought it too.

My voice is weaker than I excepted. She looks confused like if she was trying to read me.

\- What's wrong Em ?

\- It's just that..

I sit in the bed and look at the ground.

\- Holidays are almost over and I don't have anyone anymore. Jake and Sam won't talk to me, Max and his friends are back in London and you.. You dropped out school.

\- Sam and Jake are gonna forgive you, I know it.

\- How ?

She sits next to me and puts her arm around me.

\- Because I know that the three of you are like siblings, that Sam and you are so close that your friendship will never end and that Jake, Jake will always take care of you and protect you.

\- Maybe..

\- Not maybe Emily, I know it, for sure.

\- And what about you ? You stopped going to school weeks ago.

\- I'm coming back.

\- Why would you ?

\- Because I want everyone to see how special and beautiful my girlfriend is and that I'm the happiest to have her by my side.

\- Are you sure you want to do that ?

\- Yes, of course, why ?

\- Because you will have to come out to everyone, to Jackson, to your friends, to your family.

\- I know, and I want to. As long as you are by my side, everything is going to be ok.

She smiles at me, proud of herself and not scared anymore.

We talk for hours, first about her coming out to her friends and family because she wants me to go with her, then about Jake, Samantha and Jackson and finally about us.

\- I have a question Chloé.

We are laying in the bed, staring at the ceiling.

\- Yeah, sure.

\- That day in the park, when you left me for Jackson, did you regret ?

\- Yes, every single day and it was even worse when you and Max got together. But you were happy and I was with Jackson even though he was cheating on me with Léa Reed.

\- Wait, Jake's ex ?!

\- Yeah, she's back in town.

\- Oh my god, I'm so sorry this happened to you.

\- It's not your fault, what would you have even done ?

\- Well first of all, punch him in the face.

We both chuckle.

\- I've done boxe, I can punch.

\- I trust you babe.

We are now looking at each other.

\- And then... Then I would have hugged you until you feel safe again. I would have protected you from every singe little thing. And I blame myself for not being able to have been here for you.

\- Hey, it's ok. I'm fine, you're fine and that's all that matters. I feel safe again and it's thanks to you.

She puts herself in my arms and I hug her as long as possible. We don't talk for the next ten minutes and when I'm about to leave the bed, I notice that she fell asleep. I try to remove her slowly and when I'm at the door, I can hear her whispers.

\- Please Emily, stay.

\- I will be right back, don't worry.

It's now eight o'clock and my mom has just arrived.

\- Hey mom, how are you ?

\- Tired but fine ! What about you my love ?

\- Great. Look, I wanted to ask you something.

\- Already ?

\- It's not much. One of my friend came over and fell asleep and I wanted to know if you were ok if she could stay and eat with us.

\- Of course ! Do I know her ?

\- Yeah, it's Chloé. I don't know if you remember when she came over for Halloween a few years ago.

\- Oh yess, I perfectly remember. Well, you should wake her up, we eat in half a hour.

\- Thank you mom.

I kiss her cheek and go to my room.

Chloé is still sleeping, it's been three hours now, she won't get any sleep tonight.

\- Hey, honey.

She opens her eyes for a sec and look at me before hiding herself with a pillow.

\- It's eight, my mom is making dinner.

\- When do I have to go ?

I can barely hear her so I remove the pillow and kiss her.

\- You are eating with us.

\- Ok, now I am perfectly awake.

She kisses me at her turn and puts her hands around my waist. For the next thirty minutes we just hug and kiss each other, I don't want this moment to end but as I'm thinking that, my mom calls us, telling us that the meal is ready.

\- Hi Chloé, how are you ?

\- I'm fine what about you Madame ?

\- Great.

Chloé looks shy and it is adorable.

\- So, how was your day mom ?

\- Exhausting, I thought this day would never end.

\- You are still a lawyer ma'am ?

\- Yes still am, it's been now twenty-five years !

\- What do you like the most about it ?

\- That's a very good question, I love many things about my job but if I had to choose, I would say plead.

\- That must amazing.

\- It is indeed.

Chloé smiles at my mom and looks at me for a second.

\- It's delicious mom, I missed you doing that meal.

\- It is ma'am !

My mom chuckles.

\- Thank you girls ! Also, Chloé, please, call me Mary.

\- Ok ma'a- Mary.

\- So, are you staying over ?

We look at each other, hesitating.

\- Can she ?

\- Well, yes, of course !

\- That would a pleasure then.

We finish eating, clean everything up and join the living room.

\- Wanna watch a movie mom ?

\- Oh no, don't worry I'm reading. You can go upstairs.

\- You sure ?

\- Yeah, of course sweetie.

\- I will be there in a sec Chloé.

As she goes upstairs, I sit next to my mom.

\- Is she your girlfriend ?

\- What about Maxime ?

\- He went back to London.

\- And that Chloé, do you like her ?

\- Yes, I truly do.

She grabs my hand and kisses it.

\- It's perfect then. Now leave your old mom alone and join that beautiful girl.

\- Thank you mom, I love you.

\- I love you too Emily.

\- Hey, sorry for the time I took.

She's laying in my bed with one of my shirt.

\- I see you found my closet.

She laughs.

\- I love it.

I join her in the bed.

\- Gosh, your feet are cold.

\- Oh shut up babe.

We both chuckle.

\- Wanna watch a movie ?

\- Yeah sure, what do you wanna watch ?

I grab my laptop on the floor.

\- Mmhhh, I don't know, maybe "Dear John" ?

\- Oh my god yes ! I love Amanda Seyfried.

\- Me too, she was amazing in Mamma Mia.

\- Have you seen the second one yet ? It's out since last week.

\- I didn't get the chance to but we can go together if you want.

\- I would love to babe.

\- Perfect. Now, close your beautiful mouth, it's starting.

As the movie ends, my eyes are starting to close themselves.

\- You should sleep, I'm going to clean everything up don't worry.

I don't evener hear the rest of her sentence that I fall asleep.

\- Rise and shine girls !

\- Mmmmhhhhh... Mom, leave us sleep please.

\- Can't do that, you two have school.

\- Nah, we are Sunday.

I can hear her laughs.

\- Oh no, that was yesterday.

I open my eyes, finding Chloé already dressing p and my mom opening my window.

\- Shit, I didn't prepare my stuff.

\- Just get up babe, you're gonna make us being late.

I get up even though I just want to spend the day in my bed.

\- I'm gonna make us a breakfast.

\- Oh no, don't worry about that Emily. I take care of that. Just get ready;

\- You sure mom ?

\- Yes, sure.

She closes the door and goes downstairs.

\- Morning babe.

Says Chloé while kissing me.

\- Stop ! I didn't even brush my teeth yet.

\- I don't care.

She smiles and I hug her.

\- Good morning.

\- How did you sleep ?

\- Good, even though you took all the space.

\- Bullshit ! I was as small as a bee !

\- Yeah, you sure was.

\- Oh shut up.

We chuckle and finish getting ready before joining my mom in the living room.

\- Hi mom.

I hug her. Yes, I love hugging people.

\- Hi sweetie, how are you ?

\- I'm fine what about you ?

\- Great, already tired !

\- Do you have a long day planned Mary ?

\- Yeah, I have meetings till seven !

\- Oh.

\- We gotta go mom, do we order sushis tonight ?

\- Yeah, that's a good idea.

\- See you tonight, love you.

\- Love you too.

\- Have a good day Mary, and once again, thank you for everything.

\- No problem Chloé, have a good day as well.

\- You wanna drive ?

\- No, it's your car babe.

\- Ok, ok. But don't complain if we go too fast.

\- Oh, you don't know me at all Prentice.

On our way to school, I can see that Chloé is stressing out.

\- Hey, you ok love ?

\- No.

I pull over. We can see the school at the end of the street.

\- What's wrong ?

\- It's just that...

\- You don't know if you can do it.

\- Exactly. I'm scared.

\- And that's totally normal but you don't have to worry. Yes, people will talk, they are teenagers. But at the end of the day, they will forget about it.

\- How can you be so sure ?

\- Because you are still you, you are still the same Chloé. You haven't changed.

\- Well, kinda. I mean, I am a lesbian, I don't fit in. I'm not like the other kids.

\- Of course you are not like the other kids ! You are unique, you are who you are and there's no other person like you.

She starts crying.

\- Hey love, it's ok.

\- No, it's not ! You don't understand !

\- Then tell me, please, I cannot stay there and not helping you.

\- It's my mom.

She closes her eyes for a few seconds.

\- She keeps saying that. She keeps saying that gay people are against nature and that they should cure themselves.

I can't believe, everything makes sense now.

\- I am sorry Chloé, deeply sorry. Please know that you are an amazing human being with a beautiful soul. That you are smart, funny, sweet, interesting. That you are valid, loved, important. That people care about you, need you and that they love you. Because I freaking do loving you.

I stop talking for five seconds and take a deep breath.

\- I love you Chloé Moore, no matter who you are and who you love, I love you.

She grabs my cheeks and kisses me intensify.

The kiss lasts one good minute, the most passionate kiss and lovable kiss we ever had.

She stops kissing me, her eyes are still closed and she breathes heavily.

She opens them slowly and looks into my eyes before whispering.

\- I love you Emily Prentice.

We don't talk for a few unites, enjoying this moment and wanting it to lasts forever.

\- I am ready.

\- You sure ? We can wait a few more days or weeks.

\- I'm done lying to everyone and to myself. I have an amazing girlfriend and I am so in love with her that it scares me.

I smile. I had never seen her that vulnerable and I'm glad she is with me.

\- Then let's do it.

I start the car again and two minutes after I park in front of the school.

\- Hey Chloé !

We are not even out of the car yet that Chloé's friends are calling her. I mean, I understand them, she hasn't been to school for more than a month and a half.

\- Hi guys ! I missed you so much. How were y'all holidays ?

\- Great but too short. Answers Allison.

\- Yeah, agreed. But it was dope, says Ryan, what about you girl ? It's been a while since we haven't seen you here.

\- I needed some time and space for myself to be honest. But I am back and I will not leave you ever again.

I can hear them laugh as I close the door of my car.

\- Oh, you all remember Emily ?

\- How could we forget ? You always talk about her.

He whispers but I can still clearly hear him.

\- Shut up Ryan.

They chuckle and I smile.

As I'm taking my backpack in the trunk, Chloé calls me over.

\- Hey babe, can you come over here for a sec please ?

\- Babe ?

Allison, Ryan and the rest of the band look surprised.

\- Hey, what's up ?

\- Well, I wanted to introduce you properly to my friends.

I ask her silently if she is sure to do that and as an answer she says.

\- So, Emily is my girlfriend.

\- NO WAY ! Yells Ryan.

\- Finally ! Says Allison while hugging Chloé.

\- Wait, you guys knew ?

\- Of course, iIt was so obvious ! We were all waiting for the both of you to date.

\- And you kept being my friends ?

\- Yes duh. Why would we have stopped ?

\- I don't know. But I'm glad you haven't !

\- So, how did this all started ?

\- If we are being honest, we don't freaking know.

\- Wait, you serious ?

\- Yes, she is right. She just knocked at my door and everything started.

\- What started ?

We all turn around and see Jackson with his hand on Léa's shoulder.

\- Us. Emily and I.

She is so angry, I can hear it in her voice. All this anger that kept for herself, all the hate that she always had for him, everything.

\- Oh please, don't tell me that you do are a lesbian.

\- And what if ?

\- It's just a trend, you will eventually get over it honey. And as soon as you do it, you will be back in my arms.

That's it. My hand, before I realise it, slaps his face with a strength that I didn't know I had.

\- How dare you ?! It is not a freaking trend, it never was and never will ! It is not a choice for fake sake.

Chloé tries to hold me back but I am way too upset to stop.

\- It's because of stupid guys like you that people are afraid to come out ! When will you fucking understand that being gay, lesbian, bisexual, pansexual, is as normal as being straight but yet so more dangerous and for what ? Because we love someone of the same sex ?!

He stays quiet, his hand on his cheek. People are coming around us to watch the show. And without controlling it, tears are rolling down on my face.

\- We are just as normal as you Jackson, do you really think that we would choose to risk our lives because we hold the hand of our lover just to be a freaking trend ?

I take a deep breath. Everyone is staring at me.

\- Yes, I am bisexual and no, I am not ashamed of it because it is who I am. But if only you knew how scared I am to take my girlfriend's hand on the streets because people can beat me up at any moment.

As I say that, Chloé grabs my hand.

-So please, Jackson, if you want to be an asshole for the rest of your life, so be it. But don't be an asshole and an ignorant in this school. And if you dare, one more time, hurting Chloé, trust me, you will regret it.

He doesn't answer and doesn't even look me in the eyes.

\- I truly hope that someday you will understand all that Jackson.

I turn around, still holding my girlfriend's hand and enter into the school leaving behind us more than thirty students and a Jackson confused.

\- You ok ?  
\- Yes, don't worry for me love.  
\- What you said out there, about being scared to hold my hand in the street, did you mean it ?  
\- Yeah... You never know what can happen if you « expose yourself ». People are messed up and if they don't like what they see, they just punch.

My voice is cracking as I speak, I didn't want her to know that part of my life.

\- It happened to you, didn't it ?  
\- Two years ago.

She looks at me, her eyes are sweeter than ever like if she was feeling sorry for me.

\- It was two weeks after my coming out. I was dating that girl, Elena, for one month and we were just chilling in the park with some music. At a moment, she wanted to buy an ice cream and so we went to the nearest store. We were holding hands when guys approached us.

I close my eyes, remembering the scene.

\- They were maybe twenty years old, not much more. They circled us and started asking us to kiss, to do « hot » stuff.  
\- That's awful Em...   
\- But we didn't want to, all we wanted to do was buying that stupid ice cream and go back to the parc. So Elena stood up, told them how gross they were and how ashamed they should be. She was only fifteen, she didn't know how bad people can be.

I look Chloé into her eyes. I am crying, I know it, but I just can't control it.

\- They started punching her, she was screaming, crying. I tried to fight them back but they were just too many, two of them knocked me off while the three others were beating Elena up. When I woke up, three days later, at the hospital. I asked for her, I asked for Elena but no one wanted to tell me where she was until I saw her mom.  
\- Hey, if you don't want to tell me, it's ok babe.  
\- She told me that Elena didn't survive her injuries and that she died the night before. The five guys killed her because she was holding my hand and I wasn't strong enough to protect her.   
\- It' wasn't your fault Emily, those guys were older than you and they were jerks.  
\- I should have done something, we should have ran, call someone, ask for help. But we didn't know that being in love was so dangerous.

Chloé takes my head in her hands and kiss my forehead.

\- I am sorry Emily. No one should live that and especially at that age. It wasn't your fault, you tried your best ok ?   
\- I shouldn't be alive and she shouldn't be dead. I should've stood up, I should have not let her tell them that alone but I was just too scared and weak, as always.  
\- Don't say that Emily. What happened is awful and extremely sad but it isn't your fault.

I fall on the ground, crying. Chloé tries to calm me and takes me in her arms.

\- It's gonna be ok Em, I promise.

The bell rings and the students are walking through the hallways without even noticing us.

\- Hey, is everything ok ?

I look up and see Samantha in front of me.  
I stand up and take her in my arms, leaving Chloé alone on the ground.

\- It's ok Em, it's ok.

I close my eyes and put my head on her shoulder, I missed her so much. How could I have stopped talking to her ?

\- What happened ?

Chloé gets up and garbs our backpacks that were laying down.

\- She told me about Elena.  
\- Oh my god Emily, I'm sorry you had to remember that.  
\- I just miss her Sam, I miss her so much.  
\- I know, we all do honey...  
\- You knew her as well ?  
\- Yes, she was the daughter of my godfather.  
\- I am sorry Samantha, so sorry.

As an answer, Sam smiles at Chloé and intensifies the hug.

\- We promised to each other that every time we talked about her, we weren't talking about what happened and that if we did, we were supposed to be together to make things easier.

I give Samantha her freedom back and make a few steps back. I remove the tears off my face.

\- We should go, classes started.  
\- You sure babe ?  
\- Yeah, she wouldn't want us to stop living.  
\- Oh no, she would not !

We both laugh and for a moment we go back two years ago and live again the memories we have.  
Hands in hands, Chloé and I are walking proudly through the hallways. Sam had History and had to go the opposite way.  
Everyone is staring at us, whispering about us but we don't care. Two minutes after, we are joined by Chloé's friends and we talk and laugh.  
I feel at my place and for a moment I look at Chloé and seeing her happy makes me smile, I have been waiting for that moment for so long and now that I am living it, I cannot believe it.  
We arrive in French and the teacher pulls me off my dream.  
\- Hi everyone, as you know, today you have an exam.  
\- What ?  
\- What exam ?  
\- The one I told you about two months ago. Girls, we talk about that exams for weeks now.  
\- Crap.  
\- Language.  
\- Sorry, Sir.  
\- Take a seat. You have two hours.  
\- Hey babe ?  
\- Huh ?  
\- Can I sit next to you ? I totally forgot about that freaking exam.  
\- Yeah sure love.  
As my teacher excepted it, I finish the exam an hour before everyone else. I try my best to help Chloé but she actually doesn't really need my help. I correct a few things but she answers correctly at almost everything.   
During the other hour, I start thinking about Elena. I remember the day we met, the day I started crushing on her and the day we started dating. Between those days, all the memories I shared with her and Samantha. We were always together, everyone thought that we were sisters. We knew each other since we were five and when Elena died Samantha and I became closer than ever and promised to each other that when we were talking about Elena, it was only about happy memories and not her death. It's been now two years and a half since she died and it's the first time I date a girl again and Max was my first relationship since mine with her.  
The bell wakes me up and her face disappears of my thoughts.  
The students are already leaving the room to go to their next class.  
\- How did it go ?  
\- Great, I think ! I hope...  
\- I'm sure you nailed it love. You didn't even need my help.  
\- Having you by my side helped me.  
\- Oh shut up.  
We both chuckle and she kisses me real fast.  
\- Thank you babe.  
\- Mhhhhhh.  
\- Don't mhhh me !  
\- What do we have now ?  
\- I think sport.  
\- Yes !  
\- I think you're the only one who likes sport at school.  
\- Not my fault if I like moving.  
I grab her hand and pull her outside the class.  
\- Hurry up Chlo, we are going to be late.  
\- Coming.

You should see her with her huge smile, covering everything up. She is the strongest person I know but also, the most vulnerable one.

Her blond hair is flying in the wind while she runs, she looks focused and is enjoying what she is doing. I can't remember a single class where she wasn't happy about doing sport.

When she knocked at my door two weeks ago, I was beyond confused. After all the shits I've done to her. I couldn't give her one single reason to stand right in front of my door. She had tears in her eyes and her voice was weak, I knew something was off but I didn't know why she was here.

When she kissed me, I realised that I was in love with her since the beginning but never admitted it.

Ever since, she has always been there for me even though she got hurt. I hope that people realise how unique and extraordinary she is and I deeply hope that she will finally accept the reality and realise that she is as adorable as an angel.

Man, I am in love and I am happy about that.

\- Hey Chlo ?

She looks up and smiles.

\- Is everything ok ?

She kisses me in front of the others.

\- Yes babe, I was just thinking about you.

\- Were you ?

\- Always.

I giggle and my cheeks turn red, what have I done to have her in my life.

\- Prentice, Moore, class is over here.

\- Yeah sorry Ma'am, I was just getting some water.

I grab my bottle and show it to her.

\- You coming love ?

\- Right behind you.

As the class ends and that our lunch time started, we join Samantha at our meeting point.

\- Hey Sam.

\- Hey Em, what's up ?

\- Hm, not much, you ?

\- Well, I just had a talk with Jake about Léa Reed.

\- Wait, THE Léa ? Asks Chloé.

\- Yeah that Léa... His ex.

\- What did you talk about ?

\- Well, you know Em, about the kiss.

\- THE KISS ?

\- Damn, you didn't know ?

\- No we didn't ! I thought she was dating Jackson !

\- Yeah, we saw them this very morning.

\- That's because he doesn't know. Jake and Léa kissed during the holidays and apparently did more than just kissing.

\- Oh my god Sam, I am so sorry.

\- He is such an asshole, how dare he do that t you after almost three years of relationship ?

\- That's a very good question Chloé and that's why I broke up with him the minute I found out that they were having an affair. He tried to apologise earlier and even started crying.

\- I can't believe it, after all you've been through. This is just disgusting. I swear to God if I see him, I

\- Won't do anything Emily. We are not as childish and stupid as him.

\- Whatever. I hope he suffers.

We all chuckle when Chloé receives a text. We notice that as soon as she reads it she closes her phone and looks at Samantha with pity in her eyes.

\- Who was it love ?

\- Allison... She just told me that Léa and Jackson broke up and

\- And ?

\- And she started dating Jake...

Sam is speechless and I've never been angrier.

\- Asshole.

Our lunch time is over and we accompany Sam to her class so she is not alone.

\- It's gonna be ok Em, don't worry.

As we walk by, Jake enters the room.

\- Hey dickhead !

\- Babe, don't.

He turns around and before he opens his mouth, my hand slaps his cheek.

\- What the heck Prentice ?!

\- I hope you will realise how freaking stupid you are.

He grabs my arm violently and Chloé runs to us.

\- Get your shitty hands off my girlfriend's arm.

\- Or what ?

She chuckles, looks at Sam and punches his face with her fist.

He immediately lets me go to cover his face.

\- Are you out of your freaking mind ?!

\- I'm not, but you seem to be.

We walk away from him, hug Sam one last time and go to our class.

\- I drive you home ?

\- Yeah, I need to talk to my mom about... Us.

\- Are you sure you are ready to come out to her ?

\- I'm her daughter, she can't. hate me. Can she ?

I kiss her on the hand.

\- The only thing I'l sure of is that she loves you deeply.

\- Will you come with me ?

\- Of course love.

\- Thank you, it means a lot.

\- No problem Chloé, don't you worry.

WE park in front of her house and I get out of the car to open Chloé's door.

\- It's gonna be ok love, I will be by your side all along.

She takes a deep breath and gets out of the car.

\- Hey mom, I'm home.

Her mom appears in front of us, kisses her daughter and smiles at me.

\- Hi honey, how was your day ?

\- Good. Hum, this is Emily.

\- Prentice, right ? I remember when you came over for Chloé's birthday. How are you ?

\- I am fine Ma'am, thanks for asking. What about you ?

\- I am great ! I can see that you're still so polite.

I chuckle.

\- Always.

Chloé looks at me before taking a deep breath.

\- Mom, can we talk for a minute ?

\- Yeah sure, but say hello to Mila first.

\- Oh, I didn't know she was back ! You follow me ?

\- Right behind you love.

Crap. I hope her mom didn't hear me.

Chloé knocks three times before entering the room. I don't have the time to walk in that I hear a little voice screaming my girlfriend's name.

\- Hey little monster !

\- I missed you so much sister !

\- I missed you too little monster.

\- Hi Mila !

Mila whispers and asks Chloé who I am.

\- She is just a friend, Emily.

\- You probably don't remember me. Last time I saw you, you couldn't even walk.

As a hello, she takes me in her arms.

\- Are you my sister's girlfriend ?

\- What ? Why would you say that ?

\- Well, before the holidays, all you did was talking about her.

Chloé's cheeks turn red.

\- Did she ?

\- Yes ! All the time.

I chuckle, this is adorable.

\- Would you mind if Emily was my girlfriend ?

\- Of course no. We can love whoever we want, right ?

\- Yeah, you definitely can little monster.

\- Great. Because I love Andrea.

\- Oh, who is she ?

\- You promise you won't tell anyone ?

\- Promise.

\- It's my girlfriend.

\- Aw, this is adorable Mila !

\- You think so ?

\- Yeah, of course !

\- Well, little monster, you were right. Emily is my girlfriend.

\- That is so cool. You are beautiful.

\- Thank you so much honey. You are even more beautiful !

She hugs me for the longest time.

\- Does mommy know ?

\- Yes. We are gonna tell her now.

\- Will you leave the house ?

\- No, no. Don't worry about that little monster.

\- Why would she leave ?

\- Because mom told me that people that same people are weird.

\- She is wrong.

As I say that, she enters the room, she stares us for a minute and finally says.

\- Wrong about what ?


	5. Everything Has An End.

\- Oh. Hi Ma'am.

\- Mom, I thought you were waiting downstairs.

\- Well, I was. But you were taking a long time so I juts wanted to check on you.

We all stay quiet. Even Mila doesn't say a word.

\- So ? What was I wrong about ?

\- Love.

We almost don't hear Chloé's sister and she hides behind me right after.

\- Love ?

\- Yeah, mom.

\- What is this non-sense ? I'm not wrong about love.

I can see Chloé shaking and Mila being scared.

\- Ma'am, I think you might wanna sit.

\- Look Emily, I appreciate you but don't start telling me what to do. You come into my house when my daughter has been MIA the whole weekend and the three of you talk dirty about me ? I don't know what's happening but Chloé, you better tell me before I get mad.

Chloé has tears in her eyes and her voice is weak.

\- You wanna know mom ? You wanna know why I didn't text you those last few days ? Why I ignore you ?

Her mom doesn't answer. Never in seventeen years she has seen her daughter like that this.

\- Because I'm scared... Scared of what you might do if you knew.

\- Knew what for fake sake !

\- That I'm in love with Emily !

She screamed as loud as she could. Her eyes closed because, deep down, she hopes she is dreaming. That she didn't just yell her love for a girl to her homophobic mother. For a few seconds, she realises how fucked up this world is.

\- You are what ?

\- I am in love with a girl.

She means every single word and takes a break after saying them.

\- You cannot be.

\- What do you mean I can't be ?

\- You gotta be sick. I'm gonna call Isabelle and make an appointment.

\- I don't want to offence you Ma'am, but your daughter is far from "being sick".

\- You. You are the Devil. What have you done to her ?

She starts screaming, her eyes seem like they are going to fall. Mila, still behind me, can't believe what is happening.

\- Is that really what you think ? That loving me makes Chloé sick ? Evil ?

\- Of course ! Now get out of my house !

\- I'm not going anywhere.

\- Please babe. It's not going to end well.

\- "Babe" ? "Babe" ?! My Chloé would have never fell in love with this creature !

\- Mom, please. I'm still your Chloé ! The person I love doesn't define me ! Please,

Chloé starts crying. I want to hold her hand but I'm too scared to do so.

\- I love you mommy. Don't do this to me.

Her mom seems calmer now. She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and, coldly, she pronounces.

\- Leave this house immediately. You are not my daughter.

Chloé, heartbroken, falls on her knees, crying.

I pick her up, whisper to her that she has to be strong and we leave the room leaving Mila, crying as much as her sister and a cold heart monster behind us.

She doesn't speak during the whole trip.

\- Can... Can I crash at your place ?

Her eyes are red and inflated because of the crying.

\- Of course love. Of course.

As we arrive, she asks me if she can be alone for a moment. As an answer, I smile timidly, leave the car and enter the house.

\- Hi darling, how was school ?

\- Exhausting, what about work ?

\- I didn't miss it at all.

I check through the window to see if Chloé is ok.

\- Is something wrong ?

\- She came out to her mom earlier.

\- How did it go ?

\- Well, bad. Do you mind if she stays for a few days ?

Her smile disappears in a heartbeat.

\- Of course, whatever she needs !

\- Should I check on her now ?

\- I think that you should give her some space. Being kicked out of your own house is harder than you think. She will join you whenever she is ready.

\- Yeah, you are probably right.

She takes me in her arms and kisses my forehead.

\- I'm proud of you, Emily.

I shed a tear.

\- I love you.

\- I love you too mom.

Someone knocks at the door and breaks us apart.

\- It must be her.

\- I will be in the living room if you need anything, ok ?

\- Thanks mom.

\- No problem.

I open the door and before I can say anything, she takes me in her arms.

\- It's ok love. Let it out.

We stay like that for a few minutes before going upstairs.

\- I just don't understand. How can you hate your own daughter ?

I stay silent. I can't think about any word that would calm her.

\- She kicked me out of her house, my house, because I love girls ? Because I love you ?

I take her hand softly and put my other hand in her back.

\- She called you the Devil Emily. How can you stay so... So cold blood ?

\- Because I know that it isn't her fault.

\- What do you mean ? Of course it's her fault.

\- No, she was raised like that. We taught her to think that, to reject the "unknown". She will change her mind and as long as she hasn't, you can stay over.

\- How do you know she will change ?

\- Because she loves you. You are her child, the love of her life, her whole world. It will take time, that's for sure, but everything has an end love, even hate.

She kisses me passionately. I can feel the salt of her tears. Her hand goes slowly under my shirt and before I know, she pulls me closer to her. I'm almost sit on her knees when she gets up, takes me in her arms and walks to the wall. I'm scared to tell her that it's my first time with a girl but as I think that, she stops kissing me, looks into my eyes and says with a sensual voice.

\- It's ok babe, just follow my lead.

She starts kissing my neck and I start breathing heavily. She goes down and kisses the beginning of my chest. I can't stand the t-shirt between her mouth and my skin. I remove it quicker than I excepted.

\- Seems like someone cannot wait.

\- Oh shut up and keep going.

As a torture, she stops kissing me.

-...Please

She smiles and removes my bra.

\- You are better naked.

My cheeks turn red as hell. I let her control my whole body. I'm literally hers. She carries me to the bed and starts all over again in a harder way. I can't fight anymore. I turn her back, remove her shirt and kiss her at my turn. I kiss every single inch of her skin. When I arrive at her bra, I remove it softly before kissing her nipples. I can hear her groans and I'm proud to finally hold the power. I kiss her stomach and continue my way to her pants.

\- May I ?

\- Yes.

Her voice breaks as I open it up. Slowly, I remove it and recover her legs of soft kisses. I take my time. I want her to desire me as much as I desire her.

\- Babe, please, you are torturing me.

I chuckle. She takes my head in her hands and makes me look into her green eyes.

\- Don't you understand babe ?

\- What ?

\- I want you. All of you.

And we make love. I didn't know how I could love her more than I already did. But, after tonight, my love for her grew up more than I could describe it. She is spooning me. Skin to skin. I can hear her heartbeat. And in the cold weather of the night, I'm warmer than ever.

Chloé checks if I'm sleeping and I pretend to be. And, suddenly, out of nowhere, I hear the most beautiful words ever.

\- I love you, Emily Prentice. I don't know what I've don to have you in my life. But it's the greatest gift ever. Don't leave me, I beg you. I need you by my side. I need you. You are the light of my darkness. The reason why I'm smiling. The reason why I'm strong. Thank you, Em. Thank you for being you.

She kisses my shoulder and falls asleep.

\- I love you too, Chloé Andrea Moore.

The sun goes through the curtains and wakes me up.

I still have fifteen minutes before my alarm rings but I decide to go downstairs and make a breakfast for Chlo and myself and a coffee for my mom.

\- Wakey, wakey love.

\- Mmmhhhhhh. What time is it ?

\- Breakfast time !

She opens an eye and fins her food right next to her. She starts eating and watches me get dressed.

\- What a shame to put clothes on a body like that.

I walk towards her with only a shirt on. I take a bite of her croissant and get close to her mouth.

\- What are you waiting for ?

I walk away, smiling at her and I finish to dress up.

\- If you want your kiss, get your cute ass over here.

\- Oh, come on !

\- You have to get ready anyway. The kiss is just a bonus.

\- Good point.

She gets up and kisses me.

\- Good morning babe.

\- Good morning love.

As she gets ready, I eat the rest of the breakfast.

\- Can you believe that graduation is two months away ?

\- It's insane. I didn't see the year pass.

\- Yeah, me neither.

I pick up the rose that I bought yesterday and stand behind her.

\- Talking about graduation, prom is coming real soon.

She turns around. A smile is appearing on her flawless face.

\- Chloé Andrea Moore, will you be my date for Prom ?

She kisses me and hugs me.

\- Emily Caroline Prentice, it would be a honour to take my silly girlfriend to Prom.

\- Perfect. Now, we really should go if we don't want to be late for school.

\- Yes Ma'am.

We arrived at the school just when Samantha got out of it, crying. I don't think a second, leave the car and run towards her.

\- Hey, hey, hey, Sam, what's happening ?

\- You don't know ?

As I stay silent, Samantha looks me in the eyes. Her voice is weak.

\- It's Jake. He killed himself last night.

I can't believe it. My best friend is... He is dead. I take Sam in my arms and start crying. None of us is talking because we both know we are thinking about him. About our moments shared together. We stay like that for about five minutes before getting interrupted by Chloé.

\- Hey girls, what happened ?

I whipe a tear off my eyes and explain to her the awful news.

\- Oh my god. I am so sorry guys. This is awful. I am here for you, ok ?

As she says that, she takes us in her arms.

\- Thank you Chloé. It means a lot to me.

\- To us.

\- Do you want to go home ?

\- No, it's... It's ok.

\- Yeah? He wouldn't let us skip school anyway.

During the whole day, everyone tells us how sorry they are. How much they loved him and how amazing he was. They didn't even know him. Some of them didn't even know the sound of his voice. How can people be that hypocrite.

\- The funeral will be this Friday.

She looks at me. Her eyes are red because of the crying.

\- 26 May.

\- His birthday date.

\- Did you know what he was dealing with Emily ?

\- Dark demons. We used to talk a lot about our problems when we were together. Some of his were mines.

\- Why... Why didn't he reach out to someone professional ?

\- Because it's hard Samantha. Being vulnerable. Letting people see that you are not ok. Admitting that you are not ok. It is hard. It's the hardest thing to do.

\- I should have known. I should have helped him. I should have done something.

\- You couldn't have done anything Samantha. You can't blame yourself for something you didn't know. He was dealing with a lot, some days were darker than the night. But when you were around, everything was lighting up. You were the reason he was still fighting. He loved you Samantha. He always will.

Her voice breaks.

\- I will love him forever as well.

I smile at her. I wish I could take him in my arms one last time. But he is not gone. I can see him in my best friend's eyes. His innocence, his good mood, his happiness. He is a a part of her, I see it now.

\- He will always be with us Sam.

I touch our hearts with my hands.

\- Right there. Forever.

\- I don't know how you handle this so easily.

\- Because he promised me to be always here for you. And now that he is gone. I'm making sure he still is.

\- What do you mean ?

\- I mean that Jake is a part of you. He impacted your life in so many ways. And I won't let you destroy all this by blaming yourself for his death. You didn't kill him Samantha. You allowed him to be the happiest and lives a beautiful love story.

\- That is beautiful Emily. But I don't understand something.

\- Yes ?

\- Why did he kill himself if he was that happy ?

I take a deep breath.

\- The way people see you and the way you see yourself are two very different things. He wasn't ok but he pretended to be so. The only moment he wasn't pretending, where he was truly happy, it was by our sides, by yours. He didn't want to worry people, all he wanted was making others happy.

\- He did an incredible job.

\- Indeed, he did.

\- I miss him Emily.

\- I miss him too. That's ok. That's normal.

\- Do you know why he cheated on me a few days only before dying ?

\- I think he wanted you to hate him. So it could be easier for you.

\- Did he really believe that I could ever hate him ?

\- Probably. He wasn't a genius.

We both laugh. It feels good.

\- Our dear Jake.

\- We will miss you buddy.

\- Always with us, right ?

\- Right.

We hug one last time before going back to class. Three weeks pass by. The funeral was a hard moment but with the exams coming up, we didn't really talk about it. Chlo found a way to see Mina behind her mom's back but she still lives with me. I can hear her crying at night. I wish I could help her but beside hugging and comforting her, I can't do much. We almost don't get time to do romantic stuff. A restaurant once or twice a month. We are too busy working and sleeping that we don't take care of ourselves anymore. It's been five months since our first kiss and I still can't believe we are together. She is sitting at my desk, writing math stuff with one of my shirt on. Her hair is tied up and has her glasses on. She is magnificent. She catches me staring at her and smiles.

\- What's up babe ?

\- Well, I was studying my art class when I realised I had art right in front of me.

She blushes. I love how we still flirt like we used to do.

\- Oh yeah ?

She closes her book and joins me in the bed.

\- Well, I see an unique work right here that should belong to a museum.

She starts kissing me softly.

\- I didn't know I was dealing with an expert.

\- The best of all, babe.

I put my book on the ground and take her in my arms. We start kissing again but slowly. We are both enjoying the moment. We don't want to be in a rush.

\- We should really go back to work love.

\- Buzzkill.

She sighs.

\- Hey, love. Look at me.

She does what I ask her to do. Good lord. I wanna kiss her so bad.

\- We will have plenty of time to do every single thing you want on your graduation gift.

\- Wait. What gift ?

\- You will see. Now, study. Unless you don't want to know what it is.

She gets up immediately and goes back to her desk. I laugh when she opens her book and starts studying in a second.

Two week Slater, our last exam is about to begin. French. As relaxed as I can be, Chlo is stressing me out. I take her hands in mine and make her look into my eyes.

\- Hey love, it's going to be ok. You studied really hard. You are going to nail it. I believe in you.

She kisses me kindly before whispering a little thank you.

\- Ok, class, you can come in. The exam will last four hours. No phone, no talking, no cheating.

Chloé and. I sit. Her next to Allison and me alone. Two hours later, my exam finished, I leave the class with twenty-five scared and stressed students. One and a half hour later, Chloé finally gets out of the room.

\- Hey love.

She smiles at me.

\- You waited for me ?

\- Of course I did, where would have I go ?

She takes me in her arms and kisses me on the cheek.

\- You are amazing. You know that, right ?

\- So have I been told.

We both chuckle and get out of the building.

\- Where are we going babe ?

\- I was thinking about going to the beach for a little pick-nick.

She looks at the back of the car and discovers all the stuff I prepared.

\- So that's what you were doing this whole time ?

\- Yup.

\- I love you.

I put my hand on her thigh.

\- I love you.

We spend a few hours there. Listening to music, talking about school, prom, her mom and many more.

\- Do you think she will ever forgive me ? It's been two months and she still hasn't talked to me.

\- Perhaps you should go see her.

\- Why would I do the first step when she is the one who pushed me away ?

\- She probably thinks you hate her.

\- And I should. But I just can't.

\- It's ok love. It's ok. You are ok. And that's all that matters.

She stays silent for the next few minutes.

\- Do you wanna go to a party tonight ?

\- What ? Wait ? Yeah, sure ! Of course !

She laughs at the sight of my confusion.

\- We should get going then.

\- It's only seven.

\- Yeah, I know. But you must see my gift first.

\- Wait, what gift ?As an answer, she takes my hand and our things, stuff them in the car. She gets behind the wheel and starts the car.

\- Oh. Wow. I see that someone is excited.

\- To see you with my present ? I'm more stressed than excited.

\- Why would you be ?

\- I'm scared you won't like it.

\- I'm sure that whatever it is, it's perfect.

Half an hour later, she makes me close my eyes. She still has her coat on. She was in such a hurry that she forgot about it. I can hear her touching stuff. Making noise. At a moment, everything stops. I hear one last exhale.

\- Okay, open your eyes.

As I do so, I discover a magnificent, wonderful and magical necklace.

\- Wow.

\- You like it ?

\- Love. It's perfect.

The biggest smile appears on her face. I have never seen her happier.

\- I'm so glad you like it.

She is so proud of herself. She is adorable.

\- Thank you love.

She kisses me softly before going to the bathroom.

\- I'm gonna tale a shower. Are you coming ?

\- If that's asked that nicely ? Yes.

Almost two hours later, we finally are ready. As I never wear makeup, she had to do mine after hers.

\- Ok, I'm done.

The second after, my mom walks in.

\- Damn girls ! Look at you !

We all chuckle.

\- You are beautiful Chloé ! 

\- Thank you Mary. How was your day ?

She is explaining what she has been up to when she notices my necklace.

\- Wow Emily, that's beautiful.

\- I know right ? Chloé gave it to me earlier today.

\- It's so nice of you !

She smiles timidly. I don't think she is used to receive compliments.

\- We should go downstairs and eat something before leaving love.

\- Oh. I see that the two of you don't lose time to party ! 

\- You know us too well Ma'am.

\- You are going to leave your old mom alone ?

She pretends to sigh but I can see her smiling.

\- Don't be such a baby, I'm sure Jonas will be here in a minute.

\- He truly is the best kid ! You should look up to your older brother more often.

We laugh. After our dinner, we find Jonas and my mom watching TV. We kiss them goodbye before heading to the party.

\- Wow. That house is huge.

\- Wait till you see the two pools.

\- Two ?! Where are we ?

\- Jackson's house.

\- He invited us ?

\- Yeah... He wanted to talk with us. Something about apologizing for being a dick.

\- Oh. I see.

\- Is something wrong love ?

She looks at me, worried.

\- No. It's ok. Shall we ?

She smiles at me, gets out of the car and opens my door.

\- We shall.

As we walk by, everyone stares at us. Some of them are shocked, others laugh and the rest just doesn't care..

\- Hey ! Welcome !

Jackson wears a beautiful smoking and is happier than ever.

\- Hey.

I answer coldly even though I did not mean to.

\- Look, about that... I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I didn't realise how awful it was from me to say what I said. And I know this is no excuses but I wanted to be that popular son of a bitch kid. Truth is that, as a kid, my father used to say all those odious things about LGBTQ+ community. I always thought that he was telling the truth and no one ever taught me to think differently. I want, the two of you, to know that you mean a lot to me and that I think you make a hell of a couple. Please, I really hope that someday you will realise how sorry I am and that never will I make that mistake again.

After he finishes his speech, Chlo and I look at each other before hugging Jackson.

\- We are proud of you, silly kid.

He hugs us back, smiles at us and leaves us a few seconds after because someone just broke something.

\- Honestly, I didn't see that coming.

\- Yeah, me neither. I'm glad he changed his way to think though.

\- Surprising, me too. And it just proves that your mom can change her mind as well.

She kisses me to make me stop talking.

\- I love you but let's not talk about her. Not tonight.

I don't see the time flying. I feel like we have been here, dancing, flirting, kissing for only a few minutes when it actually has been hours. We finally reconnect with the world and notice that the sun is shining again. I check my watch and realise that it's six o'clock. As we look around us, there are still a few people up but most of them are laying on the couch and on the floor. Jackson, half awake, tells us that one of the rooms is empty and that we can go there if we want to. We do as he says but we are far from being tired.

\- Do you want to play a game ?

\- Yeah, sure. Which one ?

\- Ok, so, I saw it on Gypsy. You take a coin and we spin it. If it lands up on face, you get to ask me whatever you want me to do or know.

\- I'm down. Ok, first spin.

\- Oh, come on !

I chuckle.

\- Remove your shirt.

\- Easy one.

As she removes it, I bite my lip. I really can't get over her.

\- Ok, your turn.

She spins. I act sad when I see that she won.

\- What are you the most afraid of ?

\- Mh. I think that being a disappointment to my family and friends might be the scariest thought I have ever had. I'm also so scared not to be worthy. To do everything I can and still be... Nothing. I'm scared to be nothing to the eyes of the people I love.

\- Well, for what it worths, I think you are far from being nothing. You are an incredible person, a smart one, an adorable one and honestly, I don't know how people don't look up to you. You inspire me every single day. There is not one day that passes by without you amazing me. You are, for me and many other people, a source of inspiration and I'm willing to remind it to you every single day until you realise how extraordinary you are. I love you, Emily. I love everything about you. And every little things you don't like about yourself ? I adore them. They make you who you are, they make the person I love and I will be thankful for them my entire life.

We keep playing for about one hour and a half before falling asleep. Before we realise it, it's graduation day. Sam, Chloé and her friends and me graduated and Jackson even got a scholarship thanks to Lacrosse. Everyone is a little be excited and stressed but all I can see is that my girlfriend is not ok.

\- Hey Chlo, what's wrong ?

She shows me a person in the crowd and I see her.

\- What is she doing here ?

\- I have no clue. She has not texted me or anything. Do you think I should go talk to her ?

\- I think that, first, you should enjoy this moment. You are graduating Chloé, it's a big deal. And after you have lived your best life, we will see her together. For once, think about you. For once, put yourself before anyone else. Ok ? 

\- Ok.

As the graduation continues, she forgets about her mom being in the audience real quick. Half a hour later, my friends and I are officially graduated and done with school. We are about to go out when I hear Mila screaming her sister name. We turn around and fall face to face with her mom. Her eyes are red and her makeup is a disaster. Everything proves that she has been crying for a long time.

\- Hey Chloé, can we talk for a second ?

\- Yes, sure. Mila, do you mind spending some time with Em ?

She jumps in my arms with a huge smile as soon as Chloé says that. I can barely ear their conversation but I catch the most of it.

\- Look, Chloé, I wanted to apologise. I never should have talked to you this way. I didn't know how to act. My whole life, my parents told me that loving a person of the same sex was bad, cruel. That's why that, when you told me about your girlfriend, I freaked out. I asked myself what I did wrong while educating you, what I missed. But then I realised that I was the monster. What kind of mom puts her own child outside her house ? Denies her kid for loving someone ? I'm sorry Chloé, for the way I acted, for not being here for you, for messing everything up and, mostly, for letting you down. Mila told me that the two of you were meeting behind my back, that you were broken even though you were trying to hide it. She also told me so many nice things about Emily. She is a great person, I'm glad the two of you found each other. I realised that I broke the heart of my daughter when all I wanted was to protect it. That's why I'm here today. I know it took me a very long time to realise it. But I love you Chloé. And nothing will ever change that. I can't believe that all those years I blinded by all the hate we taught me. But I'm proud of you Chloé. Because not only, you helped me finally opening my eyes, but also because you are braver than I could ever be. You didn't give up on your love, you didn't give up on your life and I wish I was that strong. Thank you for being this incredible human being, thank you for making me grow when you are the teenager, thank you for believing in yourself when I couldn't. I love you Chloé and I'm proud of you. I am proud of you Chloé Andrea Moore.

Mila asks me why tears are rolling down my face and I hug her. At the same moment, I see Chloé hugging her mom, both are crying but smiling through the tears. 

After a few minutes, Chloé comes back at me and takes me in her arms. She explains to me the whole thing and tells me that she is moving back with her family. She thanks me for everything, tells me how much I mean to her and how much she loves me. She doesn't stop talking and this is making me laugh. I decide to kiss her to make her stop talking.

\- It's perfect love, everything is perfect. Now breathe, ok ?

She laughs. We decide to meet at her place at eight o'clock to eat with her mom and Mila before heading to Prom.

At eight sharp, I'm in front of her house wearing an elegant and long red dress. My lips are covered with a red lipstick that I bought with Sam a few weeks ago along with that khaki bodice that is a perfectly match with Chloé's eyes and, hopefully, her dress.

The woman that opens the door is dazzling and breathtaking. She wears an incredible khaki suit and tied her hair into a bun. She wears make up but nothing too excessive. It's just perfect. She looks magical.

\- Good evening, love.

\- Evening, babe.

\- Here, it's for you. 

I say while giving her the corsage that suits perfectly her outfit. She thanks me and pulls me inside. Mia runs towards me and hugs me. I face her mom and, unexpected, she hugs me as well. She welcomes me to take a sit and we start eating. During the dinner, her mom apologised and finishes her plate on a sweet love speech towards her daughter and I. Fifteen minutes later, we are sit in the limousine my mom reserved us as a graduation gift, next to Sam and some of our friends. As we arrive, Allison offers to do the photos as soon as we get in, because, we won't look that good at the end of the night and we all know it. Everything goes well, first it's all the couples. Sam goes with that new girl, Alex. She is stunning, not gonna lie. Then it's Allison and Ryan and finally, Chloé and I. We end up doing three photos with all of us. I didn't see them, but I know they are incredible. As we hear the music inside, Alex takes Sam on the dance floor and we follow them. We spend, at least, two hours dancing before getting ourselves a drink. 

\- I saw that Alex and you get along pretty well.

\- She is very nice and an amazing dancer, I truly didn't see that coming !

\- I think she likes you.

\- Whaaaaat ? No, impossible !

\- By the way she looks at you, it says a different story.

\- Oh.

I laugh a little. Sam never really labeled herself. She was never against dating a girl, she just never got the opportunity. 

\- Don't freak out, Sam. Just let the night goes on and you will see later, okay ?

She hugs me as an answer and before I can say anything, she is back in Alex's arms dancing and laughing out loud.

\- Looks like she is having a great time.

Chloé surprises me by behind and talks to me in the ear which makes me having goosebumps all over my body. I am about to answer when Perfect by Ed Sheeran comes in. I'm about to invite Chloé to dance with me but she does it first. 

\- Voulez-vous m'accorder cette danse, mademoiselle ?

\- Oh, someone worked her French as I see... Avec plaisir, amour.

I turn around and see my best friend dancing a slow dance with her, perhaps, soon to be girlfriend. As we dance our slow, I feel safe. I am at peace. I am happy. I really am. 

\- I have a present for you, love.

\- Really ?

\- Have you ever been to Europe ?

\- Mh... Not really. Does going there through a laptop count ?

\- Mh... Not really.

\- Why do you ask anyway ?

\- Because I wanted it to be your first.

\- Wait... What ?

\- I'm taking you to Europe. Rome, London, Brussels, Paris, Barcelona, Lisbon. Everywhere.

She stops dancing and looks deep into my eyes. I can see that she is in shock but she can't stop smiling.

\- You are being serious ? For real ?

\- Yes. Deadly serious. We leave in three days. Your mom already started preparing your stuff.

\- She knows ?!

\- Of course. I'm the one that told her at what time the graduation was. She is incredibly happy that I'm taking you on some vacation.

\- Oh, Emily... Thank you. So much.

We are back at dancing and she holds me tight. Like if she was afraid I will go away. I kiss her forehead. She laughs because I need to go on my toes to reach it. We finish our dance and go outside for a little while. The weather is pleasant, I truly missed summer.

\- How long will we go to Europe ?

\- About two months and a half.

\- Wow. 

\- What ? Is something wrong ?

\- No, of course no. It's just that it must've been expensive. I kinda feel bad...

\- Don't worry, love. You will pay for the gas.

I wink and she smiles as an agreement and kisses me softly.

\- I love you, Emily.

\- I love you, Chloé.

𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝐸𝑛𝑑.


End file.
